Androids: The Family Saga
by Kezzstar
Summary: To be read alongside Androids. This is the alternate universe where Data and Melina were siblings, not lovers. Picard/OC, Data/Tasha Yar. Enjoy!
1. Encounter at Farpoint

**Hiya everyone! Wowie, what a year it's been! Anyway, I've decided to write what happened in the alternate universe where Melina didn't tur****n all psycho and try to destroy the universe. So in other words, Picard/Melina pairing, Data/Tasha Yar, Lore/Jenna D'Sora and B-4/Kitchenmaid (bad joke, I know). Hopefully this will turn out better than the original two, which were written in rather hazy circumstances (hurray for relationship collapse!).**_  
_

**Enjoy, Androids: The Family Saga.  
**

* * *

_Spend your lazy, endless crazy,  
days inside my head.  
You're so selfish, you're not the only,  
one who thinks he's dead.  
I'm paid to smile, now I'm on trial,  
for what you think I said.  
But I never said,  
that everything would be okay.  
And I never said,  
that we would live to see another day...  
Yeah... yeah..._

"ROCK!"

"Motivate me,  
I wanna get myself out of this bed.  
Captivate me,  
I want good thoughts inside of my head!"

"The only thing I'm motivated to do is cut the power to that damned studio! OI! KEEP IT DOWN!" Dr. Noonian Soong slammed his fist against the locked door where his four 'children' were rehearsing.

"Oh don't be such a spoil-sport!" His wife, Juilana, chuckled.

B-4 was the oldest. He was also the least advanced of Noonian's three androids. He loved cooking with his mother. Lore was next, after working on his issues was still very head-strong and cunning, but now held his family in high regard. Third was Data, the ever-logical, level-headed one of the bunch. Lastly, there was the Soongs adoptive daughter Melina, who seemed to combine B-4s naivety, Lores ambition and Datas logic.

The four children had formed a band, called "Mel-Mel and the Androids", and they were very popular on Terlina III with the younger crowd-much to the displeasure of the scientists who lived and worked there.

"Lousy kids! I'll be happy when they're all off to Starfleet!" Noonian grumbled, as much as he hated the thought of them leaving him.

"Of course you will be." Juilana rolled her eyes.

The four siblings looked at each other after finishing their song.

"I hope we all get assigned to the same ship when we get to Starfleet. I think I'd miss you guys too much otherwise." Melina smiled.

"It would be preferable if we were all on the same ship, however the chances of that happening are not in our favour." Data pointed out, sitting his guitar in its case.

"Family!" B-4 beeped, still holding his base guitar.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport dear Brother, let Sister hope all she wants." Lore smirked from behind his drum-kit.

Melina looked out the window. Soon, they would be on their way.

-2364, 10 years later-

Melina put the finishing touches on her quarters. Her mentor and friend 0 watched.

"It looks lovely." He said.

"Thanks 0. I wonder if any of my brothers got assigned?" She wondered out aloud. She slipped out of her quarters while the mysterious 0 vanished. She scratched her left arm, her 24th birthday present itching like mad. 0 had brought it back from somewhere, and it had instantly attached itself to her arm, turning her into an android and back again. Her father had been most annoyed with the contraption, but it wouldn't be removed.

Melina headed out into the ships corridor. The freshly-built corridors of the Enterprise 1701-D still had the smell of newly processed material, which went straight to Melina's stomach. She knew Lore hadn't been assigned here, he'd turned rogue and had disappeared, which hurt Melina so she didn't think about it. She decided to head to the kitchens, if B-4 had been assigned to the Enterprise, he'd be there no doubt.

She thought of her first posting aboard the Stargazer, the first time she'd spent an extended period away from her brothers. It had been an experience, it was where she'd met her mentor Jean-Luc Picard. She hadn't seen him in years though, after being transferred after a couple of months to the Herasay. Melina sighed. She'd fallen deeply in love with her Captain, and wished she'd had the chance to tell him how she felt. He was everything – strong, brave, handsome, dignified, responsible, mature...the list went on! Still, he was far too old for her, over thirty years her senior! Maybe it was best that her feelings stayed inside.

"Brother!" Melina cried as she reached the kitchen, where B-4 was stirring a pot.

"Greetings Sister." B-4 said. He awkwardly embraced her. "Brother Data was looking for you."

"Brother Data is here too?" Melinas heart soared. "What's his position?"

"Operations Manager." B-4 said, which made Melina groan.

"In other words, my boss." She couldn't help but smile though. She'd been assigned as Science Officer, however she was also a capable Engineer.

Melina giggled.

"Anyway, I need to get to the Bridge and report to the Captain, I'll see you later Brother!" Melina pecked her oldest brother on the cheek and made her way to the Bridge. Having merely skimmed over her posting, Melina hadn't taken much notice of who the Captain was.

Big mistake.

As soon as the turbolift doors opened, Melina saw him. Jean-Luc Picard. A little older, a little worse for wear, but still as striking as always.

"Science Officer reporting for duty Sir." Melina approached. Picard smiled at her.

"Lieutenant Soong. My, you haven't changed a bit have you? Still playing that god-forsaken music?" He asked. Melina struggled to keep her trembling voice under control.

"Of course Sir." Melina replied. Picard laughed.

"Take your station Lieutenant, and we'll be on our way." Picard sat back down as Melina took up her position next to another blonde. She couldn't help but smile though when she saw the android at the helm.

She grinned at her brother as Picard tried to explain "snooping". Data would never get it.

"I see your research has stagnated Brother." Melina chuckled as Picard silenced the android. He looked at her, and opened his mouth to protest when she shot a look at him which he knew well – keep talking and he'd be hit with a virus to make him sing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" for five minutes straight.

He was pleased to see his baby sister again though.

"I'm sensing a...a powerful mind..." The ships counsellor, Deanna Troi suddenly spoke up. Within moments, they were at red alert, and confronted by a force field.

And the unflappable Q.

Melina watched as Q taunted the crew. She wondered if this being was the same sort as 0. She noticed Q looked her over once as if sensing something...but soon his taunts ended and he left the bridge.

"What a flog." She commented after he left.

After Picard gave his orders for maximum warp, Melina quickly consulted Data.

"I am assuming you already have the necessary calculations in case we do need to seperate the saucer section?" Data asked.

"Yes Sir. Right here." Melina handed him the PADD she had been working on. "Including estimated velocities and directions Sir."

"Thank you. Sister." He nodded to her. Melina tried to hide a smile.

–

Bull. Freaking. Shit.

No way could that Q creature be catching up to them! The Enterprise, the newest, most advanced ship of the fleet!

Melina was irked. Something really got to her about this loser.

Then Picard ordered the Saucer seperation. Melina swore you could have heard a pin drop after that command.

"Yes Sir!" Melina immediately complied, starting to input calculations. Lieutenant Worf was made commander of the saucer section and the crew divided. Melina joined her brother on the Battle Bridge. She watched on nervously as the ships saucer detached. Thankfully it went off without a hitch.

It was time to face Q. Once again her stomach tweaked. Familiarity? She didn't know. She nearly had to laugh when Tasha Yar tried to convince the Captain to fight Q though – really, they didn't stand a chance. Melina thought to herself that Tashas violent nature would get her into trouble one day. Still, she liked the brash Security Officer, and hoped that even though she was Autistic, she could become friends with Tasha Yar.

Although she got the shock of her life when the Captain ordered a broadcast of their surrender. Suddenly, all her comrades had disappeared, and the implants in her arm had taken over!

"What the-?" Melina cried.

A hooded figure wearing a mask walked onto the Battle Bridge. It was 0.

"Your gift makes you immune to the powers of Q. When he finds out he will be furious." 0 said.

"Take me where he took my brother! I have to save Data!" Melina cried.

0 shook his head.

"I cannot. You are immune to my power now as well."

"Well you could have told me when I was in a position to save them!" Melina slammed her fists onto the control panel.

–

"HOW?"

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Picard roared at Q. "If you let me go back maybe I can ask the Lieutenant where she got her-,"

"NO ONE IS GOING BACK!" Q thundered. How had one of them been unaffected by his powers? It didn't matter. He was going to put them on trial, and on trial they were!

Melina watched the proceedings through the viewscreen, which 0 was at least able to let her see. She had groaned loudly when Tasha Yar had tackled the man with the gun – playing right into Qs hands!

"Tasha DON'T! You'll pay the price!" Melina looked on as the trial continued – and she was right, with Q silencing Tasha by freezing her.

"Save her!" Melina begged of 0.

"I cannot." 0 replied. "However, you should have faith in your Captain."

Melina watched, heart in her mouth, as Picard managed to convince Q to restore Tasha. A twinge of something, perhaps jealousy, shuddered through her system. How she wanted to be at the Captains side with her brother!

She watched as Picard convinced Q to make the Farpoint mission their test, and breathed a sigh of relief when they returned.

Picard turned to her.

"How?" Picard asked.

"A friend gave me this on my 24th birthday. It implanted itself into me and it won't be removed. It gives me immunity to Q. I don't know how to use it properly yet...so I could have fluked it." Melina replied.

Picard sighed, and they continued on to Farpoint station. Data went off to do some maintenance, Tasha Yar went off to cool her temper, and Deanna Troi took a nap.

Pretty soon, it was only Melina and Picard on the Battle Bridge. Melina felt nervous, yet at the same time confident. Picard had always been able to inspire her.

"So, how was the Herasay? Old Jenna still got a chip on his shoulder about his wife?" Picard asked.

"It was fine Sir. Captain Jenna was a fine captain, but no where near as good as you were Sir." Melina blushed. "The last time I saw him he and his wife were back together."

Picard laughed. "That'd be right. How'd you come to be posted to the Enterprise anyway? Last I heard Starfleet wanted you to man up a new research project into some dilithium work."

"I simply told Starfleet I was more comfortable on a ship. I've grown quite accustomed to it." Melina smiled. When she had first boarded the Stargazer, she'd been terrified of space travel. Picard had helped her through her phobia.

"Well, it's good to see we were able to shake that old fear. And what about you and those androids?"

"They're my brothers Sir, not just some androids." Melina stood up a little straighter and looked the Captain dead in the eye. No matter who he was, he wasn't going to belittle her family!

"At ease Lieutenant, I was just asking about family relations is all. I have an older brother myself." Picard mentioned. At that moment, Data walked back in and informed them they had reached Farpoint station. Melina was just about ready to throttle him!

She sulked a little inside, especially when Data sent her to Engineering to form a lab team.

–

"MANUALLY?"

"Yes. Manually."

"Wowie!"

"Wowie?"

"Nevermind Brother."

Melina sat with her brothers in Ten Forward after the ship reconnection. Data was telling them of the Captains rather unusual order to rejoin the Saucer Section manually.

"He's like that. He likes to give people chances to prove themselves." Melina said over her vanilla thickshake. Being a partial-clone of Khan Noonien Singh, she had somehow developed an immunity to the effects of synthenol. Regular alcohol needed to be consumed in large quantities before it would begin to take any sort of hold, so she just didn't bother.

"Anyway, I must go, I have a special task to give Admiral McCoy a-,"

"ADMIRAL MCCOY?" Melina squeaked. "Not Admiral Leonard McCoy!"

Data nodded. "Excuse me."

B-4 looked at his younger sister. "You are excited." He stated.

"Yes Brother, very excited. This is more than just a ship, it's a legacy, which I intend to do proud." Melina said.

B-4 looked confused.

–

Melina was lucky to be on the Bridge when Q decided to show his ugly mug again. She found him boring, especially now she knew that he couldn't do a damned thing to her. She found it rather hilarious when the Klingon tried to shoot him with his Phaser – rather stupid really. Melina had no use for violence of any sort, which made 0 quite pleased for some strange reason.

She was busy checking the scanners constantly for any signs of anything strange on the planet. Apart from vast amounts of geothermal energy, there was nothing really to suggest anything suspicious.

She wondered what her brothers were doing. B-4 was probably cooking, and last she'd heard Data was in the holodeck. He'd been trying to learn to whistle for a few months now. Melina couldn't help but giggle a little at her brothers. However thinking of them made her think of Lore. Where was her brother? Was he okay?

He had been assigned to the Herasay too when he had suddenly turned on the crew and disappeared. It hurt Melina to think of her brothers betrayal. She had thought he was past all that. He had turned a Phaser on her, on his own sister. His sneer when he had done it was what really got to her.

It had made Father ill. He had been unwell since Mother had left him for another man. Melina tried to clear her thoughts of all the unhappiness that had befallen the family, and instead tried to be happy that at least two of her brothers were with her and okay.

All was purged from her mind when Doctor Crusher appeared on the Bridge. The way the Captain looked at her made Melina seethe a little inside with jealousy. Then she noticed Wesley, and a brief wave of relief hit her, before she realised that Crusher was a widow.

Melina watched as Wesley took a look around. Despite her jealousy, Melina felt fond of the boy already. She remembered her first day on the Bridge...including Picard snarling at her for tripping over and nearly breaking a control station.

She smiled at Wesley before he headed back to Sickbay with his mother. She made a mental note to look out for the boy. But now there was another ship approaching. Melina started scans of the vessel, it didn't match anything on Starfleet records. The inhabitants of the planet below had no idea what it was either. It was huge compared to the Enterprise.

"We've just been scanned Sir." Melina informed the Captain. "And our scans are bouncing right back at us!"

"They're firing at the planet Sir!" Worf cried.

Melinas blood ran cold. Her brother was down there! She had to hold herself from pleading for the Captain to save Data.

And then to top it all off, that repulsive Q appeared again.

"Q, bug off." Melina muttered.

"Did you say something Augment?" Q fired back.

"What did you call me?" Melina roared. What the-?

"Oh yes, I've done my research on you. You're the worst of them all and I can't touch you!" Q stamped his foot in annoyance. "But nevermind."

He then got into an argument with the Captain while Melina fumed. What did Q know about her that she didn't? What had 0 done?

She barely noticed her brother appearing back on the Bridge, even though he came and put a hand on her shoulder. Once Q disappeared however, she found her voice again.

"I'm going with Commander Riker." She piped up. Picard looked at her.

"We'll see."

–

Melina sat with her brothers again in Ten Forward.

"Maybe 0 is not the friend we thought he was." Data said.

"No. That can't be it. He's protected me thus far, why would he suddenly turn on me now?" Melina buried her head in her hands.

"Maybe he and Q are the same? Maybe it is because he knows he cannot hurt you." Data theorised.

"No. He could easily do as he wished before he gave me the implants." Melina sighed. "I wonder why 0 gave me to Mother and Father?"

"Love." B-4 piped up, making both Melina and Data jump.

"You're full of surprises Brother." Melina chuckled.

–

Melina stood with her brother, Riker, Yar and Troi, ready to beam aboard the alien vessel. She felt a strong need to prove herself not only to Q, but to her Captain.

She tried to bury her feelings, but it was no use. It was times like this Lores betrayal hurt the most – he was the most emotionally advanced of her three brothers, and she would confide in him in such situations. Data and B-4 were pretty much useless when it came to this.

They beamed aboard.

"Most interesting Sir." Was the first thing Data said. Melina looked around. It was as Data had described the underground caverns of Farpoint as being.

Troi could sense anger. Anger towards the planet. Melina shuddered a little. Anger scared her a little. She moved closer to her brother, who had always protected her.

They moved down the corridor, where they could hear Zorn screaming. They found him suspended in mid-air, presumably being tortured. Riker and Data freed him from the trap. Melina stood back. This didn't seem right at all.

This Zorn had done something.

"This isn't a ship, is it?" Melina asked of no one.

"I do not believe so." Data said.

"It makes sense." Riker added.

"I don't think we're in any danger at all." Melina put her Phaser back in her pocket. "Please, return us to our vessel and we can see if we can help you!" She called out.

And they were immediately back aboard the Enterprise, where Zorn tried to plead his case. Melina sneered at him and returned to her station.

However, she was somewhat softened by seeing the two creatures reunited. Maybe one day her brother would come back to the family.

Until then, there was Q.

"I do not promise never to return again."

"Can we induldge in a little savagery against him now? Please?" Melina groaned. Picard grinned.

"Now why would we do that?" He said.

And really, Melina couldn't help but agree with him.


	2. The Naked Now

**Sorry that took so long! And I'm starting to slip into bad habits again...next chapter will be good I swear! It's just so hard to do a chapter without writing in half the show, which is probably plagarism anyway. Anyway, I made up for it with an extended ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tears welled in Melinas eyes. Her soul felt ripped open. Death was so cruel to take one so young!

"Sister, are you reading 'Little Women' again?" Data asked.

Melina frowned.

"Brother! Beths demise deserves a little more respect than that!" She cried.

"Sister, you are due to report to the Bridge in ten minutes. It would be unwise to report looking like that." Data pointed to Melinas unkempt hair and puffy eyes.

"Oh...SHIT!" Melina quickly scrambled to get ready for duty. She made it to the Bridge one minute before her shift was due to start.

"Dedication! That's what I like to see! You could take a lesson from your sister Data." Picard smiled as Data walked in a minute later.

Data opened his mouth to protest, but Picard was already talking again.

"We've been ordered to redezvous with the Tsiolkovsky. They've been doing some research on a red giant, and Starfleet have lost contact." Picard told them. "Helm, engage!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Should be fun, I've never seen a star collapse before." Riker said, sitting down beside the Captain.

"I have, it's beautiful from a distance." Melina said. "Up close..."

"Not so much." Picard laughed. He remembered Melinas first White Dwarf and how terrified she'd been that they'd get blown up.

"Agreed Sir." Melina chuckled. He was amazing. Simply amazing. She grew fonder of him every day.

She kept sending messages through to the Tsiolkovsky, but they simply weren't responding. Then she got a message that made her ears burn!

"Oh dear lord!" Melina quickly turned the message off. How vulgar!

"Well, that was interesting." Riker looked concerned.

"Open the channel again. This is the U.S.S. Enterprise, respond!" Picard bellowed.

More vulgar language spewed out, along with graphic descriptions of sexual acts.

"Goodness gracious...what on earth is going on?" Troi sounded shocked.

More of the same went on. Melina was disgusted.

Then a loud bang sounded over the COMM.

"Captain...what we've just heard is..." Data said.

"They've blown the emergency hatch..." Melina shuddered.

Riker summonded Data, Tasha and Geordi to the away team. Melina stayed on the Bridge, searching the scanners frantically for a sign of life. Half an hour passed, and Riker called back to confirm that everyone was dead.

–

"Brother, silence is a virtue." Melina sat down at the station next to Data as he started telling Riker about his knowledge. Riker had asked him to find an instance of someone showering with their clothes on, which Data thought was a bit strange.

"Your sister has a point. Please, just find what I need." Riker walked off, annoyed.

"What's he looking for?" Melina asked. Just then, they got buzzed from Sickbay – Geordi had left Sickbay while Dr. Crusher had been in her office.

A ship-wide search commenced. Melina scanned the ship for his biosignal.

"Tasha, he's in the Observation Lounge." She called to the Security Officer, who nodded and headed down.

"I'm heading to Sickbay. Riker, you're in charge." Picard followed her, much to Melinas chagrin. She couldn't help but be jealous of the Doctor, who not only knew Picard better, but was older and more beautiful than Melina.

She decided to help Data and Riker in their rather fruitless search.

"The odds of finding once instance are very much against us Sir." Melina sighed. "Like a needle in...you know what, never mind. Be quiet Brother." She quickly silenced her brother before he could start his usual spiel. Last thing they need was him talking about proverbs.

"A needle in a haystack." Too late. "A human proverb. As in folklore, or an historical allusion, or tribal memories-,"

"Historical. That's it. I remember I was reading a history of all the past starships named Enterprise." Riker perked up. Melina suddenly had a thought.

"Psi 2000." She said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Riker asked.

Before Melina could answer, Picard walked in. "Sir, I think I have a cure." Melina called him over. "Brother, send this to Sickbay!"

"A similar sort of thing happened on the original Enterprise Sir." Riker had a look at the file. "They were monitoring a planet that was breaking up, not a collapsing star as in this case. But there were the same huge shifts in gravity, which somehow resulted in complex strings of water molecules which acquired carbon from the body and acted on the brain like alcohol."

"Good work!" Picard nodded. "Still, the entire crew completely out of control.."

"And they only just found the cure in time." Melina mused.

She continued reading, until Counsellor Troi called in saying that now Tasha Yar was intoxicated. Melina couldn't help but giggle – the two women had become good friends, and Melina planned to tease Tasha about this for weeks!

Picard sent Data to go and sort it out...and boy how did that turn out!

–

Data ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. No emotion. No feelings. Nothing.

He might as well have been dead.

He had read about romance in novels, about hearts racing, sweating, shaking, breathlessness.

None of that.

And he couldn't even grieve for what he was missing.

Maybe the Captain would know what to do!

Data got up, leaving the sleeping Tasha Yar to herself. He was mildly aware that he was malfunctioning, but really, he couldn't care less.

Actually, he couldn't care at all.

–

Meanwhile, Crusher had been infected after her cure was found to have failed. She'd also infected the Captain. Melina was livid. Watching them so close to each other, watching how he'd reacted to her made her blood boil with jealousy. It didn't help that Data had then thrown himself at her in affection.

To add to her frustrations, the Doctors brat had been infected and passed it on to everyone in Engineering, who had cut off the engines from the Bridge. She was going to THROTTLE someone in a second!

"WESLEY CRUSHER RESTORE THE POWER TO THE BRIDGE NOW!" She thundered into the COMM. Even Worf cringed!

"You're not the Captain, and you didn't say please!" Wesley replied.

"I AM WARNING YOU CRUSHER, DO NOT ANNOY ME!"

"You can't do anything!"

"Lieutenant, maybe I should try and reason with the boy?" Worf suggested.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Brother B-4 and see if HE'S still sane." Melina sighed.

"Excellent idea." Worf muttered after Melina had left.

Melina made her way to the Kitchen, where B-4 was stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce.

"Sister. Have some." He picked up a tablespoon and offered it to her.

"Thanks Brother." Melina tasted the sauce. It was very good. "Most of the ship has gone down with polywater intoxication, including the Captain and the Doctor."

"Really?" B-4 placed a saucepan of water on a heat pad. "Heat water to 98 degrees." He commanded.

"Yeah, unfortunately the cure that worked on the original Enterprise isn't working now." Melina sat down. "If only..."

B-4 looked at her. "Despair. Not helping."

"Do you really think that I can do anything?" Melina cried. "Wait. I'm...completely sane."

"You are not infected." B-4 pointed out.

"But Brother Data hugged me!" Melina stood up. "It must be the genetic engineering that Father told me about!"

"Or your positronic arm." B-4 pointed out.

Melina looked at it.

"I've gotta get to Sick Bay, thank you Brother!" Melina bolted. When she got there she found Geordi crying and Crusher trying to fan herself.

"Doctor! I'm not infected and Data touched me!" Melina cried.

"You're..." Crusher couldn't believe it. She grabbed a Tricorder and began to scan Melina. "Of course! Your genetic mutations make you immune to the symptoms! It's the same reason you're not affected by sythenol or alcohol." Crusher went to her computer. "Of course, after prolonged exposure you might start to suffer mild effects..." She soon had a Hypospray put together with a cure.

Just as Picard walked in.

Melina wasn't going to be outdone this time!

"Captain, we think we've found a cure." She piped up before Crusher had the chance to rub herself all over the Captain, which she looked like she wanted to do anyway.

"Yes...a cure..." Crusher murmured, ready to pounce.

"Good work ladies..." Picard leered. Melina rolled her eyes as he ran his hand along Crushers arm.

"C'mon Doctor, we were about to test it on Geordi." Melina grabbed the Doctor and dragged her to Geordi.

"Yes...Geordi." Crusher activated the hypospray.

Within a few seconds, Geordi was fine. The Doctor quickly sprayed herself, the Captain and Melina and sent them to go and spread the cure.

First person she got was B-4, then she went to the Bridge and made sure everyone was innoculated. Finally, she went down to see Tasha Yar.

"Oh...oh my god what did I do?" Tasha quickly got changed back into her uniform.

"It can't be that bad." Melina chuckled. Tasha grabbed her.

"Mel...please forgive me...I slept with your brother..." Tasha was nearly in tears. Melina stepped back.

"Brother Data is more than capable of taking care of himself Tash. Besides, you didn't know what you were doing!" Melina tried to comfort her friend.

"Melina...I don't know." Tasha sat down and began to cry. "The last time I was that close to someone they were violating me."

"Tash. Data will understand if you don't want to talk about it again." Melina hugged her friend.

"But what about him?" Tasha pleaded.

"He has no emotions Tash. He'll be just fine." Melina smiled.

"No." Tasha got up. "No, he DOES have emotions Mel! I felt them."

"He was intoxicated."

"He LOVED me!"

"Tash, you're upset. Come here now." Melina hugged her friend again as the emotion poured out.

"Yes, of course." Tasha wiped her eyes and smiled. "You're a great friend Melina."

"Thanks Tasha. Coming from you, that means a lot." Melina helped her friend to the Bridge.

By the time they got there, Tasha was completely composed again. Melina couldn't help but notice how Data looked at Tasha though, which shocked her.

_No. Way. He has...he cares for her!_ Melina thought.

It stung a little when she heard Tasha speak to him harshly. "Data. I'm only going to tell you this just once. It never happened."

She smiled ruefully at her brother, who looked confused. She walked over and hugged him.

"Brother, I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sister. I can only surmise that I love you in so far as I am capable, which is to say, not at all." Data turned away. Melina touched his arm.

"I don't believe you." Melina said. She went to stand beside her friend, and the pair shared a secret smile.

And with that, the Enterprise went on to her next mission.

–

Picard was off-duty, sitting alone in the Observation Lounge reading Moby Dick off his PADD. He throughly enjoyed the solitude.

The door opened.

"Aah! Lieutenant Soong! How can I help you?" Picard smiled at his young protege.

"I was just looking for somewhere to relax Sir, I can go if you-," Melina moved to leave, but Picard stopped her.

"Please, stay, plenty of room in here!" He chuckled. He enjoyed Melinas company. She reminded him a little of himself at her age.

"Thank you Sir." Melina sat down with her own PADD.

"How are you enjoying the Enterprise?" Picard asked.

"She's beautiful Sir. She's not the Stargazer or the Herasay, but she's a fine ship all the same." Melina replied. "It must be an honour to be her Captain."

"It is indeed." Picard returned to his book. "I've been quite impressed with you and your brothers. You three make a fine team."

"We were once four." Melina said softly. She was thinking of Lore again. Picard didn't notice.

"Aah well, you can't choose your family hey?" He said.

Melina couldn't help herself any longer.

"Sir...If I may be so bold..."

"But of course."

"I've always admired you Sir. You were so good to me on the Stargazer, and even now you make time for me." Melina was nervous, but it was too late to stop now. "I've grown rather fond of you Sir..."

"Lieutenant-!"

"Sir, please, I wanted you to know how I felt. I...love you..." Melina gulped. She'd blurted it all out, now it was time to face the consequences.

"Lieutenant. I cannot believe you have come out with such nonsense." Picard stood up.

"Sir please-,"

"Get these silly notions out of your head at once, and leave me alone!" Picard scolded. Melina fled the observation lounge. She was horrified with herself.

She didn't know where to go, and ended up wandering the ship until she ran into B-4 near his quarters.

"Sister, you are sad." He said.

"Yes Brother. Very sad." She hugged him.

"I can make you some chocolate fudge brownies with icing sugar on top." B-4 offered.

Melina tried to hold back tears.

"That sounds great Brother." She replied.

B-4 took her back to his quarters and sat her down. On the way to the replicator for ingredients, he called up Tasha Yar on the COMM. Something told him that his sister needed her friend today.

Tasha soon arrived with a bottle of creaming soda, and the pair listened to Melinas story.

"I wouldn't worry about it at all. It'll blow over in a week or two tops." Tasha smiled.

"You mean it?" Melina looked dismal, but there was a tone of hope in her voice.

"I do." Tasha helped herself to another of B-4s highly addictive brownies. She had her doubts though.

Meanwhile, the Captain had recited the story to Doctor Crusher, who promptly tried to throttle him.

"Jean-Luc! How could you!" She thundered.

"REALLY Beverley, you're behaving worse than her!" Picard winced.

"You care about her Jean-Luc, admit it to yourself! She would do you a world of good, help you connect with the younger crew!" Crusher groaned.

"Beverley, I do care about her, just not in that way. There's the age difference for starters..." Picard sighed.

"Couldn't you try to care about her?" Crusher asked.

"I suppose, but it wouldn't be right!" Picard got up. "She deserves someone young and whole, and who cares about her in the proper way!"

"What IS the proper way Jean-Luc?" Crusher shook her head. "What is the proper way?"

"I don't know Beverley...I don't know." Picard gave up.

_Oh Melina...what am I to do with you?_


	3. Code of Honour

**I think I might have fallen in love on W****ednesday night. Who knows, he was a lovely man anyway. Anyway, I hope you don't mind that I'm not spewing out chapters daily, I just want to take as much care as possible with these. I might skip a fair few episodes though, otherwise I'd be here forever. **_  
_

**And for those who have read Rise of the Augment, they'll know how it ends anyway. It's what happens afterwards you want to get to ;-) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_When I'm feeling blue,_

_All I have to do, is take a look at you._

_Then I'm not so blue, when you're close to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat,_

_I can hear you breathing in my ear._

_Wouldn't you agree?_

_Baby you and me, got a groovy kind of love._

Melina was determined to be as professional as possible. It didn't matter that she felt like she was dying inside every time she saw him. It didn't matter that she'd made a complete fool of herself.

Data had been told of what had happened and was determined to keep an eye out for his sister. After all, according to her, he loved her. Not that he could feel anything that he would consider to be love. However, it was still his duty as her older brother to protect her.

B-4 just wanted to see his baby sister smile again. Out of all of her brothers, B-4 was the one who seemed the most fiercely loyal to her. No one quite knew why. Was it because B-4 was the one who had carried her from Omicron Theta as they escaped the Crystalline Entity? Was it because B-4 was the one who watched over her while Julianna cooked and Noonien worked with Data and Lore?

Tasha Yar was worried about her friend. Melina seemed quite rigid and sad compared to her usual free-flowing and fun attitude. Hopefully time would heal the wound.

Tasha was in the cargo bay with Melina, setting up for some visitors. They needed a vaccine from the planet Ligon Two in order to save the people of Styris Four from a deadly disease.

"Are you okay Mel?" Tasha asked as Melina moved some of the cargo to create space for a welcome party.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get over it." Melina tried to smile, but failed. "I feel so embarrassed." She sat down next to one of the containers.

"I understand." Tasha sat down next to her. "But you would have never known if you had never said anything, right?"

"There was never any chance Tash. You know that." Melina sighed. Tasha gripped her hand.

"No. If there's something I learnt from living on Turkana IV it's that there's ALWAYS a chance, and you ALWAYS have to take it."

Melina looked at her friend. Talking about her life before Starfleet always darkened the expression on Tashas face, and this time was no exception.

"I'm sorry Tash. Anyway, I'm off-duty now anyway, I'm going to go to Ten Forward and drink my troubles away." Melina got up.

"Mel, you need to be careful! All that chocolate will go straight to your hips!" Tasha joked. Melina grinned.

"You. Me. Holodeck. I'll take you down no trouble!"

"You're on sister!"

The two friends laughed as Melina headed to Ten Forward. Halfway there however, she changed her mind and headed to somewhere far more relaxing.

"Hello Sister. Would you like some pastry?" Asked B-4 when Melina walked in.

"Hello Brother...Oh my god! Banana pastries!" Melina happily accepted one of her favourite desserts. "Thank you Brother! How did you know I was coming?"

B-4 didn't answer her, instead he continued cooking. "We have guests that I need to cook for. Captain Picard says that he does not want replicator food."

"I'm so glad that there's a resturant on the ship. Replicators are good, but they'll never be as good as the real thing." Melina sighed as B-4 took a spoonful of a thick brown goo he was working on. He offered the spoon to Melina, who accepted it. She had winced at the mention of the Captain, but once she tasted what was on that spoon she completely forgot about her troubles

"Ohhhhh, that is the nicest gravy you've done yet!" She gushed. "What's it going with?"

She really needn't have bothered asking. The smells of roasting meat were wafting through the air, and in another pan he was sauteing vegetables.

"Mothers recipe?" Melina asked, the smell of the veggies irresistable.

"A slight variation." B-4 said, offering her a chunk of pumpkin. It melted in her mouth.

"You really know how to make me feel better don't you Brother?" Melina smiled.

B-4 set aside his spatula for a second. "You are Sister. It is my duty to protect and serve those that are dear to me." He held out his arms awkwardly for a hug.

Melina was slightly taken aback by a show of emotion from B-4, but she hugged her brother anyway.

"Thank you Brother."

–

Dr. Crusher was sitting in Ten Forward before her shift was due to begin. She was just finishing off another orange juice when Melina walked in after her chat with B-4.

"Lieutenant! Come sit with me." Crusher patted the stool next to her. Melina was a little apprehensive, but accepted the invitation.

"Jean-Luc told me what happened." Crusher wasted no time getting straight to the point. Before Melina could reply, she stormed on.

"You can't afford to give up on him Melina. He needs someone like you, to be with someone like you. He's gotten so old and hard that he's forgotten what youth and gentleness is like. He had a lot of problems with his family too, but I think you can show him what love is."

Melina was taken aback by this speech.

"But I thought you and the Captain-,"

"Melina, call him Jean-Luc when you're off-duty or informal. I'm also older and harder than I need to be, plus I have Wesley to worry about. He needs someone he can start again with. Please Melina, don't give up on Jean-Luc just yet. He does care about you, he just doesn't know the right way to go about it." Crusher took Melinas hand. "Please?"

Melina looked down. Another scolding like before...

"I'll do it." Melina smiled at the older woman. A friendship was forged then and there, and Melina was never jealous of Beverley Crusher ever again.

"Dr. Crusher, we have a sample of the vaccine. Please report to Sickbay." They heard Riker's voice over the COMM.

"I have to go, I'll see you later!" Crusher patted the younger womans shoulder. Melina placed a small kiss on Crushers cheek, and the pair smiled at each other.

–

"What do you mean, 'kidnapped'?" Melina was dumbfounded.

"They kidnapped Lieutenant Yar." Data repeated. "They took her by force against her will-,"

"BROTHER!" Melina snapped.

"As your superior officer-,"

"You REALLY want to pull that one on me?"

The pair were on the Bridge. Picard had just informed everyone that Tasha had been kidnapped, and they were now trying to get her back.

"The pair of you, at ease!" Picard bellowed. "The last thing I need is sibling rivalry on the Bridge!"

"Yes Sir!" The pair answered.

"Photon Torpedoes ready Sir." Riker said.

"Set them for a display blast a thousand metres short of the planet's surface." Picard said.

Melina smirked inwardly. Like THAT would work.

"Do we know the source of their transporter beam?" Riker asked.

"I've tried to trace it, Sir, but it's no use." Melina sighed.

"It reads similar to early Starfleet efforts but uses the Heglenian shift to convert matter and energy in different..." Data noticed his sister, Picard and Riker glaring at him. "...Which is actually not important at this time."

"You think?" Melina muttered.

"Lieutenant! My Ready Room!" Picard growled. Melina followed him. Usually the Captain ignored the little spats between the Soong siblings. Melina knew he was still thinking about what happened between them.

"You and your brother-,"

"This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with me." Melina interrupted. "I spoke to Dr. Crusher-,"

"That interfering-,"

"Jean-Luc you stubborn old man!" Melina burst out angrily, much to Picard's shock and anger. "I won't have you speak out against Dr. Crusher, not when she has your best interests at heart." Melina breathed deeply to steady herself. "We both do. I can't change how I feel about you, and quite frankly, I don't want to. You're deserving of any womans love."

"Melina, listen to me. You're behaving quite irrationally. I know how you feel, but nothing can not and will not ever happen between us!" Picard snapped. Without warning, his lips were enclosed by Melinas. His heart sped up, warmth spreading throughout his body.

No!

He pushed her away angrily. "Enough of this!"

"Fine." Melina scowled. "But we're going to talk about this Jean-Luc, after we've saved my best friend."

And with that, Melina left the Ready Room, with Picard lost in his thoughts.

She was most certainly desireable, with beautiful blonde hair, tan skin, alluring brown eyes. He remembered reading about her case when it was first found out that a baby Augment clone, in fact, a half-clone of Khan Noonien Singh, had been given to the Soong family on Omicron Theta.

"Please be kind to her Sir. You don't know what she is capable of."

Picard spun around. "Who are you?" He asked the masked figure.

"If I tell you, you must swear never to tell Melina." The figure said.

"Very well. Speak up!" Picard sat at his desk.

"Melina only knows me as 0. But I am much closer to her than that." 0 lifted his mask to reveal a much older, much more human Data!

Picard couldn't believe his eyes.

"I am from the future of an alternate universe, where Melina was badly mistreated in her youth." Data said. "She soon gathered enough power to destroy every living being in the galaxy."

"You're the one who gave her to the Soong family." Picard muttered.

"Yes. I had to make sure she would be raised by a family that would love her, despite her flawed genetics." Data sat down opposite Picard.

"Do you know who created her?" Picard asked.

"I would rather not say, except for she was born on Earth, in Australia. Her parents tried to genetically modify her so she would not have Fourth Degree Autism. They failed." Data said.

"Aspergers Syndrome." Picard said.

"Yes Sir."

Picard looked out of the window. "And that contraption on her arm?" He turned around. But Data – 0 – had vanished.

Picard shook his head. This was nonsense. He would NOT pander to Melinas every whim on the off-chance she might get upset and start destroying everything! The Melina he knew was stronger than that.

And that's what he was afraid of.

–

Melina sat at her console trying to find the location of Tasha. She noticed Dr. Crusher enter the Bridge, with Wesley standing in the Turbolift. Crusher quickly walked over to Melina.

"I heard you and the Captain had words in his Ready Room." Crusher asked quietly.

"You could say that." Melina said.

Dr. Crusher needed to hear no more. She could guess the rest. She patted Melina on the back and went to see the Captain.

The vaccine was unable to be replicated aboard the vessel. It needed to come from the planet, or else millions would die.

"Damn. Where are the calluses we doctors are supposed to grow over our feelings? " Crusher groaned after explaining the situation to Picard.

"Trust me, you could use a few." Picard said bitterly.

"Now what is THAT supposed to mean?" Crusher fired, insulted.

"Stay OUT of my affairs with Lieutenant Soong."

"She said something to you, didn't she?"

"SAID something? She came in here and KISSED me Beverley!"

"Nice!" Dr. Crusher WAS impressed. Nice work Melina!

"NICE?" Picard fumed.

"You obviously enjoyed it." Crusher smirked.

Picard couldn't deny it.

"This is insane. We should be focusing on getting the vaccine and saving Natasha Yar!" Picard grumbled.

"By the way, I also wanted to speak to you about my son Wesley." Crusher remembered. "He seems quite interested in starship operations. And speaking as a mother, of course, he seems quite knowledgeable."

"Of course you'd think so." Picard replied, still feeling put out.

"He's on the turbolift. You'll remember you ordered him to stay off of the Bridge." Crusher ignored his snide remark.

Melina was quite surprised when the pair came out of the Ready Room and Wesley was invited to join them on the Bridge!

They went on to discuss the details from the Briefing, hoping that it would lead to something that would help them get Tasha back.

"It is a highly structured society in which people live by strict codes of honour. For example, what Lutan did is similar to what certain American Indians once did called counting coup. That is from an obscure language called French. Counting coup-,"

Melina giggled. Data had forgotten that the Captain was from France!

"Mister Data, the French language for centuries on Earth represented civilisation."

"Indeed? But surely Sir-,"

"Give it a rest Brother, before you get yourself hauled to the Ready Room." Melina said with a bit of cheek, which ruffled the Captain. "Anyway, counting coup could be as simple as touching an enemy with a stick in battle, or taking something from him and escaping. It was considered extremely heroic."

"So Lutan considers himself to be heroic, risking it all in the face of our might." Riker added.

Melina frowned. After everything Tasha had been through, this wasn't fair.

–

She sat in Ten Forward with her brothers, Crusher and Riker while the Captain was on the surface.

"You WHAT?" Riker laughed.

"Oh leave me alone." Melina giggled.

"I still can't believe you kissed him!" Crusher grinned. "Nicely done!"

"You are confident." B-4 commented.

"I sure am. I know I've got him." Melina smirked, sipping her drink.

"Don't get cocky, the Captain is known for being a wily sort. He can turn this back on you quick smart." Riker winked at her.

"I believe my sister will not have any trouble handling the Captain. She can be very cunning when she wants to be. I seem to recall a certain incident where she was able to talk Father into allowing us to hold a concert in our home on Terlina III." Data told them.

"He was very angry afterwards." B-4 added. Melina giggled.

"I'll never forget it. I never was Fathers favourite." Her face fell slightly when she thought of the missing brother.

Data looked down too.

"Brother Lore will come back." B-4 said.

His younger siblings looked at him, shocked. "Honestly Brother, I do not know how you can be so wise." Data said.

"You should never ever doubt, Data." Crusher chided him.

Melina smiled at her brothers. No matter what happened with the Captain, she knew her brothers would catch her if she fell.

Meanwhile, the Captain had finished talking with Lutan. There was no doubt that Tasha Yar would have to fight to win the vaccine.

"_You surprise me, Captain. What do you know of needs and feelings?"_

"_Nothing. Well, almost nothing in my position of ship's Captain." _

He couldn't get Melina out of his mind. She'd wormed her way in there and now she wasn't letting go. He'd always cared about her. He'd always looked out for her on the Stargazer, and often sent her brief messages when she had left for the Herasay.

He had to admit that sometimes he'd have a little fantasy about her, if she had been older. But if were to do the right thing by her, he'd let her alone.

He thought of Beverley Crusher. He had wanted her. But now it seemed that she had pulled away in favour of his relationship with Melina.

Really, it made a lot of sense. Crusher was more of a sister or close friend than a potential mate. Melina was much more suited to him, completed him if you would. She could help him grow, just as he could guide her.

What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't seriously CONSIDERING that Crusher could be right?

He needed a stiff drink. A very stiff drink indeed.

–

Melina was waiting in the Transporter Room with Crusher. She had pinpointed Tashas biosignal and had locked on, ready to beam her out on the signal. She was worried for her friend. She knew Tasha would be hating every minute of this. Her brothers best friend was down there too.

Soon enough, the got the signal to beam up Tasha and her fallen opponent.

"Got them!" Melina cried. She then focused on the biosignals of the other crew members, Lutan and Hagon.

"We're too late. She's growing cold!" Tasha groaned.

"Sorry, that clashes with my instructions." Crusher replied.

Data and Melina looked at each other as they beamed the rest of the crew with the two Ligonians up.

–

Melina was in her quarters playing on her saxophone. "Stolen Kiss" was a very sad melody, but a very powerful one, and Melina felt moved by the sound of the music she was making.

She thought of Picard. He used to listen to her play all the time. He had once told her she had the physicality of a scientist, the mentality of a fighter and the soul of an artist. His smile as he had said it warmed Melinas heart.

He had been very quiet since they had left Styris Four. He didn't yell at her much any more, and in fact avoided her altogether. It hurt her a little.

She stopped playing and looked out of her window. He must have meant it then when he said no. She rested her head against the window frame and stared at the stars in the distance.

It didn't matter. She had resolved to love him no matter what. Even if he never reciprocated her feelings. It would be okay.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. In walked Captain Picard, looking somewhat subdued.

"Sir?" She asked, getting up.

"Jean-Luc." He corrected her softly. He stepped close to her and put a hand on her face. "Melina."

Their lips met, and Melinas heart soared. He was hers. He was finally HERS!

"Now, I do warn you I am an old man and as such – HEY!" Picard cried as Melina pulled him over to the couch.

"Well, old man, I suggest you be quiet and kiss me." Melina sat in his lap, facing him. He kissed her again. They'd discuss the finer details later.

Meanwhile, in Ten Forward, Data was talking to Troi.

"I just want what is best for Lieutenant Yar." Data told the Counsellor.

"Then you need to let her know that." Troi said.

"I am afraid that by doing that I will upset her." Data replied.

Troi took Datas hand. "I understand Data. What you are experiencing is very akin to fear. You're hypothosising all the things that could go wrong with the scenario" She said.

"I do not want her to be hurt. I understand that human emotions can be very fragile, as my experiences with Sister have taught me." Data commented.

"Your sister once told me she thought she was very lucky to have her two brothers looking out for her." Troi smiled.

"According to Sister, I love her." Data said.

"I have no doubt of that what so ever Data." Trois smile widened.


	4. Hide and Q

**Sorry this took so long, I really wanted this to be a good chapter! Forgiven? :-)**

**Enjoyo mucho anyway!  
**

* * *

The longer Melina was with her beloved Jean-Luc, the more she began to wonder if Crusher hadn't forced him into it. What little affection she got from him in the beginning soon faded and it was as if he'd never cared. He was soon as cross with her as ever on the Bridge (not helped by her saucy temper) and their time spent alone together was usually Picard reading a book or wandering around the ship with Melina feeling like she was being dragged along for the ride.

One day he found Melina shooting bolts of electricity out of her arm in one of the cargo bays.

"Melina!" He gasped.

"Jean-Luc, I swear I don't know how I've done it! I just got so frustrated with those particles that I'm trying to research, and my arm just started crackling with electricity!" She told him, zapping another target she'd replicated. "It's kinda hard to control, but it's fun!"

"You have no idea what that is doing to your body! I demand that you go to sickbay and see Dr. Crusher immediately!" Picard roared.

"I wonder what else I'm capable of?" Melina wondered. She walked over to a replicator. "Phaser." She ordered.

"Melina, you KNOW that's going to set of the..." Picard watched as she used the Phaser to focus her energy into a blue beam.

"Melina..." Picard growled as Melina giggled. Her face fell and she slowly made her way to Sickbay.

Little did Picard know that her new ability would prove invaluable in another incident with the insufferable Q.

The Enterprise was headed to the Sigma Three system where a colony was in trouble after a large explosion when Q decided to put up his force field.

"Emergency full stop." Picard groaned.

"Captain...can I try something?" Melina asked.

"No." Picard said.

"I think we should let the Lieutenant Soong see what she can do." Riker piped up.

"Of course you do." Picard muttered. "Fine!"

"Shields up Geordi, and full speed ahead." Melina said, pulling apart a console so she could have direct access to the shields.

"Are you nuts?" Geordi asked.

"Just do it." Picard waved him on.

The implants in Melinas body took over, and she began to channel her energy into the ship. The Enterprise went through the force field as if it wasn't there!

"SISTER!" Data ran to Melinas side, as the implants had receeded and Melina had fainted from the effort.

"Foolish." Picard shook his head. He joined Data at Melina's side and touched her forehead.

"He's put up another force field!" Geordi cried.

"Full stop." Picard sighed.

"She might have beaten me once Captain, but she's no match for me."

Q had appeared on the Bridge, masquerading as a Starfleet Admiral.

"You're no Starfleet Admiral, Q. " Picard snarled.

"Neither am I an Aldebaran serpent, Captain, but you accepted me as such." Q sneered back. He turned to where Melina lay unconscious on the ground. "THAT, on the other hand-,"

"You will not speak about my Lieutenant that way!" Picard roared. Q grinned.

"Your Lieutenant? YOUR Lieutenant, Captain Picard? Why, surely...you're not FOND of this...creature?" Q made a move towards Melina, but Picard blocked him.

"This is between you and me, not my lover." Picard growled.

"Captain, don't let him bait you." Riker sneered at Q.

"The redoubtable Commander Riker, whom I noticed before." Q forgot about Picard and Melina and turned to Riker. "You seem to find this all very amusing."

"I might, if we weren't on our way to help some suffering and dying humans who-,"

"Your species is always suffering and dying! Like that one over there!" Q pointed to Melina, who was still out cold.

Picard stood up and glared at Q.

"You said you had the realisation of impossible dreams to offer us. When this rescue is completed, I am prepared to listen carefully to whatever proposal you wish to make and subject to it being acceptable-,"

"Subject to your foolish human values? Oh, come, Picard. Why do you distrust me so?" Q walked a little closer to Melina, making Picard tense up. He would NOT let Q harm Melina. "And it's not like I can hurt that anyway, so I don't know why you're being so defensive."

"Why? At our first meeting you seized my vessel. You condemned all humans as savages, and on that charge you tried us in a post-atomic twenty first century court of horrors, where you attacked my people. You again seized my vessel-,"

"And that angered you, did it? Seized my vessel, seized my vessel! Went too close to my girlfriend!" Q took another step towards Melina, and Picard moved in front of him. "I told you, I can't touch it, why are you being so annoying?"

Picard chose to ignore his dig at Melina. "You interfered with our Farpoint mission. You threatened to convict us as ignorant savages, if, while dealing with a powerful and complex life forms, we made the slightest mistake, and when that didn't happen-,"

"The Q became interested in you. Does no one here understand your incredible good fortune?" Q interrupted again, which made Picard snarl. "Seized my vessel. These are the complaints of a closed mind too accustomed to military privileges. But you, Riker, and I remember you well, what do you make of my offer?"

Melina stirred. "Jean...Luc..." She struggled to get up.

"Lieutenant, stay DOWN." Picard hissed at her. She looked very weak, so weak that it tore at Picards heart.

"Don't...let...Q..." She struggled to speak.

"Sister." Data said softly. Her eyes closed as she rested in her brothers arms.

"Hmph. So pathetic and yet so noble." Q snorted. "So what do you say, Riker? Will you grasp at the fine opportunity that I have placed before you?"

"We don't have time for these games." Riker fired.

"Games? Did someone say games? And perchance for interest's sake, a deadly game?" Q grinned at Picard, who suddenly felt that his last Earl Grey had been a bad idea. "To the game!"

With that, the only two left on the Bridge were Melina and Picard.

"Security, this is the Captain. Security? Engineering, this is the Bridge!" Picard tried one of the turbolifts. "Turbolift Control, do you read? This is the Captain!"

"Jean-Luc..." Melina moaned. Picard ran to her side.

"You were foolish Melina. But at least you tried..." He kissed her forehead gently.

"It wasn't enough." Melina tried to sit up. Picard held her. "He beat me."

"He's a lot stronger than you realise" Picard said. "You rest now."

"You were so angry with me before." Melina said suddenly. Picard sighed. They had been in Ten Forward and Picard hadn't been in the mood for affection.

"I'm sorry." Picard sighed. "I'm just a grumpy old man really."

"You're so young still." Melina tried to snuggle close to him. "You used to get so grumpy with me on the Stargazer too."

"Because...you always made me feel..." Picard kissed her again gently. "Feelings that I knew I shouldn't have for you."

Melina smiled weakly. "What made you change your mind?"

"You." Picard whispered. "Your devotion to your brothers, your loyalty to your friends. You remind me of everything I wanted to be at your age. Successful...but warm."

"You never wanted to leave them behind did you?" Melina asked. Picard knew she was talking about his family.

"No. But what could I offer them?" Picard asked. "What can I offer you? My life is nearing it's completion, and yours is only starting."

"Just don't leave me behind." Melina touched his face. She rested herself in the crook of his arm. "I feel a lot better."

"Nice to see that you're able to recover so well." Picard smiled. Melina smiled back.

"You should smile like that more often."

"I think he should too."

Picard and Melina started. There was Tasha!

"Where is everyone else?" Picard asked.

"Down on some planet." Tasha replied.

"Some planet?" Picard blinked.

"What are you doing here Tash? Are you okay? Is Brother Data okay?" Melina tried to stand up. Picard tried to get her to lie back down.

"Rest Melina." Picard told her. " What are you doing here?"

"Well, I, er. It sounds strange, but I'm in a penalty box." Tasha looked miserable. Melinas heart went out to her dearest friend.

"A penalty box?" Picard asked, trying to keep Melina from rushing to Tashas side.

"Q's penalty box. It sounds strange, but it definitely isn't. I know that one more penalty by anyone and I'm gone!" Tasha began to lose it. Melina was up in a shot, holding on to her friend.

"I won't let him. He can't touch me, and I've proven that I can use my power to protect others. YOU HEAR THAT Q? YOU CAN'T TOUCH HER!" Melina roared. She wobbed precariously, Tasha keeping her upright.

"No Mel. You can't. You're too weak already." Tasha took her friend over to the Captains chair, where she and Picard sat her down.

"No Melina, you've done enough." Picard whispered. "Please rest."

"Probably for the best Khan, you don't want to risk over-exerting yourself."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Melina flew out of the chair, any weakness completely forgotten.

"I called you Khan. You do look like him you know." Q snickered from the Navigation comm.

"Khan who?" Melina demanded. Q's face brightened up.

"You don't know? No one ever told you?" He asked.

"Never told me what?" Melina demanded.

"You don't know?" Picard looked at Melina, shocked.

"You know that you were produced by genetic engineering don't you?" Q grinned.

"Yes, of course I do!" Melina rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that most of those genes came from a tyrant from your late 20th Century? The best of them, I hear." Q couldn't contain his merriment.

"Khan...Noonien...Singh?" Melinas eyes grew wide. Picard grabbed her arm.

"You're nothing more than a pathetic half-clone!" Q laughed.

"That's not true Melina!" Tasha cried. "You're my best friend!"

"Penalty over." Q sent Tasha back to the planet.

Melina didn't hear much more of the conversation, and barely noticed when her crew mates returned. Her father, her mother, her brothers. They had to have known. Why didn't they tell her? Why hadn't they told her who she was?

–

"Why wasn't I told?"

Melina faced her brothers from across the Ready Room. Picard sat at his desk, trying to be impartial for Melinas sake, while her brothers stood at the door. Tasha sat next to Melina, holding her hand.

"Mother and Father told us that we were never to tell you. I am not sure why they gave us this directive." Data said. "We are sorry if we have upset you."

Melina breathed. She would have to talk to Noonien and Julianna to get her answers.

"It's fine Brothers." She said softly. Picard nodded.

"I think it's best if the matter was left here. Data, B-4, Tasha, back to your duties." Picard said. When they were gone, he sat next to Melina.

"I know it's a shock, but you need to set this aside and concentrate on bigger problems." Picard began, but Melina cut him off.

"NO, Jean-Luc, NO. Khan Noonien Singh never massacred anyone, but the rumours of him making people disappear, of torture...part of me IS that man!"

"Oh Melina you're over-reacting." Picard rolled his eyes. Melina fumed.

"How can you say that? You know I'm telling the truth. I looked in the mirror Jean-Luc, I saw his eyes staring straight at me!" Melina tried to hold back tears.

"Look, maybe you're best talking to Counsellor Troi-,"

"Of course you'd fob me off!" Melina cried.

"Lieutenant!" Picard roared. Melina looked at him in horror.

"You'd pull rank on me? You pulled rank on me in our relationship..." Melina shook her head.

Picard breathed deeply.

"You are dismissed." Picard turned away.

"Dismissed huh?" Two tears leaked from Melinas eyes. "You really are a crotchty old man."

She stalked out of the Ready Room and headed to her quarters, devastated. Picard looked out of the window. He hated himself. He really did feel old now.

"What can I offer her, when she was meant to rule the world?" He muttered to himself.

–

Melina was huddled away in her quarters. She knew vaguely of Riker having Q powers, but she didn't really care.

She looked at the file again, of the footage the original Enterprise had recorded of Khan and Kirk fighting it out in Engineering. She could see the resemblance between her and her forefather. Those brown eyes were unmistakeable.

"Lieutenant Soong, to the Bridge." She heard. "It's urgent."

Urgent?

Melina got into her uniform, brushed her hair (avoiding looking in the mirror at all costs) and headed to the Bridge, where Riker was stood facing the Captain.

"We can confer here on the Bridge, if no one has any objections." Picard said as Melina took her place at his side.

"The Bridge will be fine, since I've called the entire staff." Riker replied, sending shivers down Melinas spine. The implants in her arm took over her body again, making her look like her brothers.

"Correction, Number One. Knowing the decision you face, I have permitted you this gathering." Picard warned. "Lieutenant, at ease."

Melina relaxed a little, but the implants still remained throughout her body. Riker stared at her. She glared back. He knew she was outside his realm of power.

"Of course, Jean-Luc." Riker turned back to the Captain. Melina was instantly on guard again. Even though she was intimate with Picard, she NEVER used his first name while on Starfleet duty! How dare Riker disrespect him so?

The Crushers soon joined them, and the Bridge crew sat facing Riker. Data took his sisters hand, and Melina squeezed his back. Data didn't quite understand why his sister liked holding hands so much, but it always seemed to comfort her.

"Because I've been given unusual powers, I am not suddenly a monster. Except for these abilities, and I don't yet know how far they go, I'm the same William T. Riker you've always known." Riker began his speech. "Well? Everyone still looks uncomfortable, except for Melina, who looks downright dangerous."

Electrical power crackled up Melinas arm.

"Perhaps they're all remembering that old saying. Power corrupts." Picard said evenly, tapping Melina on the shoulder.

"And absolute power corrupts absolutely. Do you believe I haven't thought of that, Jean-Luc?" Riker smirked.

"A little respect for Captain Picard if you don't mind Sir!" Melina fumed. "I don't care what power you have, you're still only Number One, and he is still your superior!"

"Number One, Will, something has happened already." Picard added, giving up on keeping his lover calm. Data looked at his sister, who subsided.

"In what way? Haven't you seen how much I regretted not saving that child? Using the Q power to save her may not have been wrong. No more than it was wrong to save the rest of you from those soldier things." Riker said, becoming slightly irate. Melina exhaled. Picard was winning.

"Let's keep in mind that that particular danger was invented by Q." Picard said.

Melina listened as Tasha and Geordi spoke, but she was distracted. She then smirked. Q was here.

"Are these truly your friends, brother?"

Melina snorted. A MONK?

"Let us pray. For understanding and for compassion." Q began.

"Let us do no such damned thing! What is this need of yours for costumes, Q? Have you no identity of your own?" Now Picard was annoyed.

Melina shook her head as Riker started handing out his "gifts". When her Brother refused, she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I prefer you no other way Brother." She whispered.

"Thank you Sister." Data replied quietly.

"How did you know, sir? I feel like such an idiot." Riker said deflated as each of his gifts was refused.

"Quite right. So you should." Picard said. He got up to face Q. "It's all over, Q. You have no further business here."

"Human, you have just destroyed yourself. Oh shut up Augment!" Q fired as Melina roared with laughter.

"Pay off your wager!" Picard demanded

"I recall no wager!" Q shot back. "No, if I could just do one more thing!" He cried out to the Continuum.

"Q, I strongly suspect it's some explaining you have to do now." Picard said.

Q roared angrily. Just before he was whisked away, he fired something at the Captain, sending him flying.

"JEAN-LUC!"

–

"Not quite as I remember him, the hair colour is different, he's a lot taller, but yes, that's Jean-Luc alright." Beverley scanned the young man with her tricorder. "Q must have restored his youth."

"He's cute!" Melina couldn't help but giggle. After Picard had been sent flying across the Bridge, his body had been moved to Sick Bay. What was discovered there was that Q had made a few alterations to the Captain. His hair colour was now a rugged blonde, his eyes a brighter blue, he was now a bit taller and his chin a tad more determined. Apart from that, the young man was the exact replica of a young Jean-Luc Picard.

"What on Earth happened to me?" Picard got up groggily.

"You might want to see for yourself." Melina got him a mirror. The look on Picards face when he saw what had happened was priceless!

"Oh...!" Picard growled. He then sighed. "Am I cleared to return to duty?" He said, deflated.

"Of course, one could say you're more than ready for duty!" Beverley laughed on Melinas shoulder.

Melina beamed up at the Captain. His heart pounded as he realised what had now happened.

His youth had been restored. He could now offer Melina the life that he wanted to give her. A long, happy life, exploring the Universe together.

"Lieutenant, can I see you in my quarters please?" He got up off the Sick Bay bed. Already he felt stronger.

"Of course you can." Melina smirked.

"A little professionalism!" Picard growled under his breath. Melina sighed and rolled her eyes. The body might be young, but he was definitely still an old man!

Well, in some respects, as Melina found out that night, much to her delight.


	5. Datalore

**Okay, this one is a bit rushed. This one just needed to come out. Like a splinter.**

* * *

"Where IS she?!" Tasha groaned.

"Jean-Luc says she's still going over the old Starfleet records from when Admiral Kirk fought Singh." Beverley replied, sipping her drink.

Beverley, Data, Tasha, B-4, Riker and Troi were sitting in Ten Forward after a long shift.

"Perhaps she is hoping to find some answers, like we are from our trip to Omicron Theta next week." Data suggested.

"She's not coming with us?" Tasha asked.

"She says the trip will not tell her why Mother and Father did not tell her about her heritage." Data replied.

"Poor Melina." Troi sighed. "It must have been a huge shock for her."

–

"Computer, please lock all files pertaining to "Khan Noonien Singh"." Picard had finally had enough. He was in his Ready Room reviewing the ships logs when he'd noticed the rather large amount of data on the late tyrant that Melina had been accessing.

He ran his fingers through his blonde locks. He quite enjoyed having hair again, even if it wasn't his natural colour. The only thing that really bugged him about his new body was the fact that it was Q who had supplied him with it, but if the price was never seeing Q again, it was a price he was more than willing to pay.

"Tea, Earl Grey, hot." He spoke to the Replicator, which instantly supplied him with his favourite beverage. "Three...two...one..."

Just at that moment, Melina walked in.

"Aah, Lieutenant, please take a seat!" Picard motioned for her to sit down. Melina glared at him.

"You locked the files didn't you, _Sir_?" She asked heatedly.

"Now now Melina, you were getting far too obsessive with this Khan thing." Picard got up and walked around the table to hold her. "You're not him, okay? You are Lieutenant Melina Soong, Ph.D in Neuroscience, Doctorate of Nanotechnology, Doctorate of Engineering, Doctorate of Ecology...et cetera et cetera." Picard tried to get her to smile. "You're not a tyrant, you're just annoying."

Melina shrugged him off and was about to leave when...

"You're also as beautiful as anything I have ever laid eyes on."

Melina relented. She turned around and kissed her lover. Picard let her run her hands over his body, enjoying her deep kisses. "Computer, lock the door." He murmured as he ran his fingers along Melinas tight backside. Her kisses were getting hotter and heavier as he pushed her back into one of the chairs.

"Captain, approaching Omicron Theta!" He heard Riker over the conn.

"God dammit Riker!" Picard groaned. "Are you sure you don't want to go down to the surface?" He asked Melina.

"Affirmative." Melina looked down. Picard sighed.

"Come on then, let's get to work." He patted her arm. She responded by cheekily biting his neck.

"Lieutenant!"

–

Tasha and Geordi were wandering through the installation in the caves under Omicron Thetas surface, looking for any clues that might help them understand why the Crystalline Entity attacked. Riker had taken Worf and Data with him.

"So this is where B-4 and Data were born, and Melina was found." Tasha looked around what according to Melinas description had been her first bedroom which she had shared with B-4, Lore and Data. She ran her hands over the crib. Why wouldn't her parents have told her something so vital?

"Tasha, Riker here. Have you seen Data?" She heard Riker over the communicator.

"No...why?" Tasha frowned. She was getting rather fond of the android, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Nevermind, found him!" Riker turned off his communicator as Data came running towards him, carrying another android.

"I have found Lore." He said. "He was deactivated inside one of the caves."

"Any clue as to how he got there?" Riker was shocked.

"None." Data replied. "I picked up a signal, followed it, and found him."

"Starfleet will be very interested in this, he's wanted for mutiny aboard the Herasay." Riker mused.

"Lieutenant Soong will not be pleased." Worf said.

"Tell me about it. She hates him after he turned a Phaser on her." Riker groaned. "Yar, La Forge, meet me at the entrance, Data has found Lore."

Tasha turned to Geordi. "Oh boy. Just what Mel needed." She groaned.

"Tell me about it. First she finds out she's a clone of a monster and now this." Geordi shook his head.

–

"My...Jean-Luc!" Melina moaned as Picard kissed her neck. She ran her fingers down his neck and sealed his mouth with hers. They were in his bed, and things had progressed from steamy to boiling point.

"Oh Melina..." He nuzzled her gently.

"Captain, Riker here, we're ready to beam up." He heard Riker over the conn again.

"For god's sake." Picard was NOT impressed. He kissed Melina on the nose. "I'm sorry, but duty calls."

"That's alright, it comes with being with the Captain." Melina smiled at him. He would always be an old man driven by duty, but with his renewed youth came a softness about him that had he not found, would have driven the lovers apart. To be fair, he still yelled at her on the Bridge, and she still went out of her way to exasperate him, but he now allowed himself to open up to her.

It was as if he felt he could offer her something after all.

Picard got his clothes back on. "On my way Number One." He said.

"By the way Captain...we found Lore." Riker admitted.

Picard turned to look at Melina, who thankfully hadn't heard. "Thank you Number One, I'll see you in my Ready Room."

He sat down next to her and touched her hair. "Melina...I want you to try and be calm about this." He said.

"Calm about...?" Melina asked.

No sense beating about the bush.

"They found Lore on the surface." Picard told her.

Melinas eyes went blank.

–

"How is Sister taking it?" Data asked.

"Not very well." Picard replied. They were sitting in the Ready Room, debriefing. "She won't leave my quarters."

"This last couple of weeks has been hard on her." Counsellor Troi spoke up. "I sensed a lot of confusion, anger and hurt coming from her."

"That's how I'd be feeling." Tasha said bluntly.

"How is Brother B-4 taking it?" Data asked.

"Why don't you go and talk to them? It seems that family is what they need now." Picard asked, suspicious. "I'm surprised you didn't go and see Melina first thing when you got back."

"I should. Thank you Sir." Data said. He got up and left the Ready Room, but instead of heading to the Captains quarters to see his Sister or to the Kitchens to see his Brother, he went straight back to his quarters.

"Are you okay Sir?" Tasha asked after Data had left and the meeting was adjourned.

"Keep an eye on that android." Picard said.

–

B-4 headed to the Captains quarters with Picard, carrying a lovely braised beef stew with roast vegetables on the side.

"Are you certain this will work?" Picard looked doubtfully at the stew (although his mouth was indeed watering at the smell).

"Affirmative Sir. Sister loves Braised Beef." B-4 opened the door, to the scene of Melina lying on the Captains bed, miserable. She perked up at the smell of the food.

"Brother?" She wearily turned her head to face the door. B-4 immediately sat beside her and started trying to feed her.

"Brother!" Melina shoved him away. B-4 persisted until finally Melina gave in and let him feed her. When she had finished, he wiped her mouth with a napkin. She sighed and hugged him.

"Where is Brother Data?" She asked.

Picard perked up from where he was sitting at the table reading Hamlet.

"He hasn't been to see you?" He asked.

"No, he hasn't. Why?" Melina looked at the Captain.

"Nothing." Picard returned to his book. Odd.

"I want to see Lore." Melina said.

Picard nearly fell off his chair.

"I want to see Brother Lore too." B-4 agreed.

"You want to see Lore? You know he's deactivated?" Picard told them. "And I won't activate him until we reach Starbase and he can be properly contained."

"I know. I just want to see him." Melina got up.

"I'll take you to see him as soon as you get dressed." Picard said. Melina had been sleeping in one of his old shirts for the past few days.

"Done! Replicator, uniform!" Melina was soon dressed, and Picard took the siblings to the Brig.

"We're here to see Lore." Picard told the Security Officer when they got there.

"Yes Sir." The Officer opened up a closet.

"That's not Lore." Melina said.

"Brother Data!" B-4 cried.

"What do you mean, it's not Lore?! Data carried him in here himself!" Picard looked at the android.

"That is Brother Data, I am 100% certain of it Jean-Luc!" Melina cried. "Which means Lore is loose on the ship!"

Picard nodded to the Officer, who turned the android back on.

"Sister! Brother! Why was I deactivated?" Data asked.

"Data, what do you remember from before you were deactivated?" Picard asked.

"I was standing behind Commander Riker, Sir." Data said.

"Lore must have snuck up behind you." Melina groaned.

"Brother Lore? He is here?" Data asked.

"Yes, and he's loose on the ship!" Melina cried. She felt helpless as Picard rushed to sound the alarm.

"This is Captain Picard, we have a dangerous fugative loose aboard this vessel, all stations to Red Alert!"

"Captain, Riker, I think we have even more of a problem than you think!" They heard Riker over the conn. "The Crystalline Entity is here!"

–

"Crystal entity form, it's your old friend. I've gotten into the ships systems and will lower the deflector shields for you." Lore smirked from one of the cargo bays where he was hiding. It didn't matter that they were after him, they'd all be gone soon, leaving him the ship to take over the Universe with.

He heard something behind him. "My dear brother!" He saw Data trying to sneak up on him.

"Give it up Lore!" Tasha aimed her Phaser at him.

"The game's up!" Picard also aimed a Phaser at the rogue android.

"Naw." Lore smirked. Without warning, he grabbed Data around the neck and aimed his own Phaser at his Brothers head.

"You'd turn a Phaser on your own siblings." Picard growled.

"Of course, haven't I done it before? How is Sister anyway? Still mooning after Picard, blissfully unaware that she's a tyrant?" Lore chuckled.

"First off, she never mooned over me, she was quite respectful about our relationship, and secondly, while she knows that she has his genes, she KNOWS she's not a tyrant!" Picard roared in fury.

"She's our friend!" Tasha growled.

"She is our sister." Data said.

"Summon her." Lore forced the Phaser to Datas head. "I want to see our Sister."

Picard nodded to Data, who hit hs communicator. "Sister, please come to Cargo Bay." He said.

Picards blood chilled as Melina made her way towards them.

"Sister. You found out about who you really are." Lore smiled.

"She's always known who she really is." Picard snapped.

"Do you know why Mother and Father didn't tell you?" Lore ignored the Captain.

"Why?" Melina stared at her Brother, dumbfounded. There he was. Her older Brother. The one who had turned a Phaser on her. Who hadn't told her about who she was.

"Because they were scared you would reach your true potential as ruler of the Universe." Lore said triumphantly. "You know who you are."

"Melina! Don't listen to him!" Tasha cried.

"See? They're scared of you, Khan Noonien Singh, true Ruler of All!" Lore cried. "Join me, realise your true power, reach your full potential!"

"Khan..." Melina swallowed hard.

"You're not him Melina." Picard said to her. "Remember when you first learnt how to create shields with your power? What would Khan have done?"

"He would have taken over the ship..." Melina replied. Angry, Lore fired at Picard. The implants took over Melinas body, and she crouched down. "I'm powerful." She whispered.

"Yes. You're amazing, vastly superior to this riff-raff!" Lore laughed.

"I'm a tyrant..." Melina breathed. "A tyrant."

"NO!" Picard cried.

"You're a powerful dictator, the only one fit to rule by my side Sister! You have no weakness!" Lore roared with laughter. Just then, a delicious smell wafted through the cargo bay.

"What the-?" Lore nearly fell over as B-4 appeared with hot apple turnovers with soft gelato on top.

"There Melina! Would Khan give in to...apple turnover..." Picard shook his head as Melina swallowed hard. The smell was starting to get to him too. "Would Khan have used his power to protect the ship from Q?"

"No! Sister!" Lore begged. Melina looked at her lover. Tasha laughed.

"You can't be Khan! Khan was rumoured to hate gelato for a start!" She said.

Melina looked at Lore. "I am not Khan. I am Lieutenant Melina Soong of the Federation Starship Enterprise." Her fingers spread across the floor.

"I'm not a tyrant, I'm just annoying."

"FINE!" Lore fired the Phaser at Datas head!

"What on...Melina!" Tasha grinned. "You saved Data!"

Melina smirked. She had channelled her shields through the floor and used it to protect Data from Lore. Data knocked the Phaser from Lores hand, and the two Brothers struggled.

Melina got up and immediately got started on the apple turnovers, as using the shield gave her an appetite. They were sweet and tangy, with the apples still slightly crisp. Picard smiled at her briefly, before turning his attention to the Brothers.

It had spilled onto the transporter pad. Tasha quietly took the controls as Lore kicked Data away. He grabbed the Phaser and was about to fire when Tasha beamed him into space. She looked over at Data, who was looking at the transporter pad. Her heart went out for him.

Melina looked sadly at the transporter pad. "Brother still didn't come back." She said sadly.

"More gelato?" B-4 asked. Melina smiled and kissed her Brother on the cheek. Data walked over and awkwardly put a hand on his Sisters shoulder.

"I'm sorry I was such a pain." Melina sighed.

"That's alright Mel. I mean, I was worse during those first few weeks at the Academy, and you put up with me." Tasha smiled.

"We're just glad our Science Officer is back to normal." Picard kissed her. "And I'm glad my girl is okay."

–

_With a little love, and some tenderness _

_We'll walk upon the water _

_We'll rise above this mess _

_With a little peace, and some harmony _

_We'll take the world together _

_We'll take 'em by the hand _

_'Cause I've got a hand for you _

_'Cause I wanna run with you _

_Yesterday, I saw you standing there _

_Your head was down, your eyes were red _

_No comb had touched your hair _

_I said get up, and let me see you smile _

_We'll take a walk together _

_Walk the road awhile, 'cause _

_'Cause I've got a hand for you I've got a hand for you _

_'Cause I wanna run with you _

_Won't you let me run with you? yeah _

_Hold my hand _

_Want you to hold my hand _

_Hold my hand _

_I'll take you to a place where you can be _

_Hold my hand _

_Anything you wanna be because _

_I wanna love you the best that, the best that I can. _

Melinas voice floated through Ten Forward again, singing "Hold My Hand" by the 20th Century band "Hootie and the Blowfish".

Data and B-4 sat together, neither of them saying a word. They didn't have to. They were Brothers. They both wished for their other Brother to be okay, and to one day come back to them as family.

Picard had consented to sit in Ten Forward for once, as much as he found it distasteful. He prefered quiet solitude, with Melina perhaps playing some music.

Tasha and Troi meanwhile were sitting next to one of the windows. Tasha often looked at Data.

"I feel so bad for him." Tasha sighed. "Mel has the Captain, B-4 has his food, but Data..."

"Data will be fine. He has you, doesn't he?" Troi wasted no time getting right to the issue.

Tasha sighed.

"I don't want to...get too close." She looked at her drink. "He has no emotions."

"And yet you believe that he loved you that one night." Troi touched her friends hand. "It's okay to be scared Tasha. You've been through so much."

"I don't know." Tasha stirred her drink.

"Why don't you talk to him? You know he won't do anything out of malice to hurt you. It's not in his nature." Troi tried.

Tasha looked towards the android again.

Was it worth the risk?


	6. Skin of Evil

**Sorry this took so long...we've had a few redundancies at work, so right now I'm just thanking my lucky stars that I still have a job! Enjoy.**

* * *

"NO."

"Jean-Luc!"

"Melina, it was only last week you lot had a Rock and Roll themed night."

"But this is HEAVY METAL!"

"What the hell is the difference?!"

"What's the DIFFERENCE?!"

"Melina!"

"Fine. How about a 1970's Disco Party?"

"After a martial arts competition?!"

Picard and Melina glared at each other. Picard smirked.

"You're a difficult woman, _Lieutenant._" He got up from behind his desk in the Ready Room. "Fine. You can have your "Heavy Metal" afterparty."

"Thank you, _Captain_." Melina sassed back. Picard frowned.

"We're on duty Lieutenant." He said sternly.

"Correction, YOU are on duty Jean-Luc. YOU are the one who needs to behave." Melina leaned forward.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Picard barked. "As for you-,"

"Captain, we've received word from Counsellor Troi. She's heading back now." Riker walked in. "And I walked in at a bad time."

"Not at all. I'll see you in an hour Jean-Luc." Melina pecked her lover on the cheek, nodded to Riker, and walked out.

"You're a lucky man Captain." Riker smirked.

"Tell me about it." Picard sat back down. "Tea, Earl Grey, Hot." Picard barked at the replicator. He drank the beverage with some trepidation. "Melina does this so much better." He sighed.

"Indeed. Permission to speak freely." Riker asked.

"Granted."

"I think she's improved you. You're happier, you interact with with crew better." Riker said.

"I know." Picard got up and pushed a section of the wall. A panel came out, inside was a box.

"I found the most beautiful gemstone when I was aboard the Stargazer on a exploration mission. I want to set it in a ring for Melina." Picard showed Riker the stone. It was like black diamond, with hints of red, yellow and blue flecked through it.

"Are you...are you going to ask her to marry you?" Riker asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Picard smiled.

"Yes. I intend to make her my wife. Will, you can't possibly begin to comprend how I feel about her." He couldn't help but gush.

"I think I have a rough idea." Riker said. He thought of Troi.

"Anyway, I have a ship to command." Picard put the stone away and headed out to the Bridge with Riker. An hour later, Melina joined them as she started her shift. She sat down and began her usual task of cataloguing old data from past missions, keeping an eye on the maintenance in Engineering and keeping an eye out for anything remotely unusual on the scanner. She was about to start antagonising her brother, but a quick glare from Picard kept her in check. She smirked to herself, and quietly went about her business, until she noticed something.

"Commander, didn't you say that Counsellor Troi was on her way back? She should be in scanning range around about now." Melina perked up, notcing her friend was still MIA.

"Sir, I'm receiving an emergency transmission from the shuttle!" Worf noticed the transmission coming in.

"On main viewer." Picard ordered.

"Audio only Sir!" Tasha looked over Worf's shoulder.

"Open the frequency." Picard looked at Melina, who glanced back. She turned to look at Tasha, who also looked worried. They couldn't be of any use until the dilithium crystals were put back in place.

"I'll head to Engineering." Melina shot down to Engineering. She could align dilithium crystals in her sleep.

"I'll take it from here Mr. Lynch." Melina said as she approached the ships engines.

"Very well." He sneered. He was one of the few who thought Melina got away with too much under the rule of Picard.

"All ready to go Captain!" Melina communicated to the Bridge. She stayed in Engineering to make sure everything was okay.

"Lieutenant Soong, meet me in the Transporter Room." Riker commanded over the comm once they'd reached the shuttle, which had crashed on a planet.

"No problem." Melina left Engineering, glad to be away from the sneers. Morons.

She, Data, Tasha, Riker and Crusher made it to the planet safely, and went to save the two crew members inside the shuttle.

"What is this?" Riker noticed a black pool blocking their path.

"No idea. We'll go around, just to be on the safe side." Tasha said.

They walked around, only for the black pool to follow. Melina let her implants take over. Something told her that she'd have to protect her friends.

"Let's try the other way." Tasha sounded uneasy. Melina stayed close to the rest of the team. She wasn't sure how far she could send her sheilds through different mediums yet, and while usually barren wasteland boded well for conducting them, she wasn't taking chances.

Sure enough, the black pool kept blocking them.

"Enterprise, this is Riker. We've got a problem." Riker hit his communicator. Melina watched the pool warily.

"What kind of problem, Number One?" Picard asked.

"I'm not sure yet, there seems to be some kind of a slick blocking our path. Will keep you apprised."

"Maintain an open frequency."

"Aye Sir."

"Nothing to suggest that it's intelligent other than it followed us." Melina murmured.

"There is no evidence of neural or circulatory systems. No internal organs. Cellular structure unknown. It does not have any proteins which are known to us." Data said.

"Then how is it moving Mr. Data?" Riker frowned.

"I do not know Sir." Data looked at his Tricorder.

"Is it a lifeform Data?" Picard asked over the communicator.

"I do not know Sir. It is possible." Data said.

"Very good Tin Man!"

The crew backed away from the slick as a humanoid form appeared out of it.

"Trouble." Riker muttered. Melina got onto the ground and spread out her sheilds to each of the crew. The planet substrate didn't seem to interfere too much with her power.

"Easy Number One, let's find out what it is we're dealing with." Picard warned over the communicator.

"Agreed Captain." Riker eyed off the humanoid. "I am Commander William Riker of the USS Enterprise."

"I am Armus. Why are you here?" The humanoid demanded.

"We mean you no harm. We have injured crewmen in the shuttlecraft. We need to get to them. May we pass?" Riker tried.

"You haven't given me a good enough reason." Armus sneered.

Riker swallowed back annoyance.

"Preserving life, all life, is very important to us." He answered.

"Why?"

Riker hesitated. Melina looked at Data. He looked back.

"An interesting notion which I do not share. You may now leave, if you wish."

"We're not going without our shuttle crew!" Tasha fired.

"Tasha, be careful." Data warned.

"I warn you..." Armus growled.

"ENOUGH!" Tasha snapped. Melina gulped as Tasha moved towards the slick. "We have people who need attention. We won't hurt you, but we must help them!"

It was as if all the energy had been sucked out of Melina. The scene in front of her went black.

"SISTER!" Data screamed. He and Crusher ran to her while Tasha and Riker fired at Armus, to no effect.

"She's..." Crusher gulped. Armus reverted back to his slick form and headed for Melina.

"NO!" Data cried as he absorbed her.

"Beam back up, NOW!" They heard Picard over the communicator.

The last Data saw of his sister, she was being devoured by Armus.

–

"NO!" Data smashed himself against a wall. Everything was malfunctioning. Nothing was working. He couldn't fix it.

"Data!" Tasha tried to subdue him. After beaming back aboard the Enterprise Data had gone into a fit.

"Data, you're greiving. You're experiencing your first emotions!" Tasha thought this would help the android, but it proved the opposite.

"I do not CARE! I would give this emotion back just to have Sister back! SISTER!" He screamed again as his circuits went haywire. Everything was overloading and malfunctioning. But he wouldn't shut down. It felt like he was being destroyed.

His sister. His twin sister. Seperated by minutes. Gone.

Picard wanted to run. Hide in his quarters and sob uncontrollably until his insides dried out and he was dead too. But he had a duty. A duty to his crew to stay strong.

A duty to her to protect her brother. A brother she loved so dearly. If Picard did anything, it would be to make sure that his beloved's brother was okay in the wake of her untimely death.

Tasha slumped against the transporter. "It should have been me. But she used her powers to protect us...if only I hadn't been so hot-headed!" She slammed her fists against the ground.

"Both of you!" Picard barked. "Pull yourselves together. Melina..." Here his voice choked up. Saying her name...her name. "She would want you to save Counsellor Troi and Lieutenant Prieto. Please, for her." He almost pleaded. She was gone. She'd never stir her brother up again. She'd never argue, never talk back, never kiss him, touch him...

'_But I will go on. For her. Because I love her and always will._'

"Take Data to his quarters Tasha. Riker, Crusher, to the Briefing Room." Picard commanded. He turned on his heel and led the way to the Briefing Room.

"Jean-Luc..." Crusher tried to take his arm, but he wouldn't have it. He would save Troi and Prieto. She would have wanted it.

"Sir, I think we should all just take a moment to catch our breath. Losing Lieutenant Soong has hit quite hard." Riker said when they got into the Ready Room. "We can't go in against Armus with our vision clouded."

"We're still receiving faint life signs, but the sensor readings are fluctuating. They may not be accurate." Crusher said. "Armus is capable of creating undefined forcefields. In effect, we are powerless to communicate or use the transporter unless it allows it."

Picard exhaled.

"It's down on that planet waiting for us to come back. It tried to kill Tasha and it could have killed us, but it didn't. Deanna and Ben are alive for a reason, and it knows we're not going anywhere as long as they're still alive." Riker added.

–

Data howled. It was a horrible, screeching electronic noise would have hurt anyone, even if they didn't know about the emotion behind it.

B-4 looked out of the window, his deathly silence hurting more than Datas howls. B-4 had been her eternal defender. He had carried her onto the escape pod as they had fled the Crystalline Entity so long ago. Every time Melina had cried, B-4 had cooked up something to take her pain away.

"When is Sister coming back?" He asked again.

Tasha looked at the pair, sitting in Datas quarters.

"I told you B-4, she's never coming back. She's gone." Tasha tried to hold back tears. Due to his lack of programming, B-4 didn't seem to understand that his sister was gone forever.

"She is gone. GONE!" Datas screams started again, his wailing echoing throughout the room. "And if it had not been Sister, it would have been Tasha." He slumped down onto the floor, still twitching as if malfunctioning. Tasha sat down beside him and held him.

"When is Sister coming back?" B-4 asked again. "I am making roast beef for dinner."

Tasha gave up. B-4 would figure it out eventually. Or maybe he had, and the pain was too much for him...

–

It had gotten to the stage where Picard himself had to go down to the planet, after Armus had taken Riker too. They had figured out that when it was communicating with Troi was when it was at its weakest.

He beamed down with B-4, as Data was still unstable, and Crusher.

"You are the one in charge?" Armus barked.

Picard tactfully ignored it.

"Is Commander Riker alive?" He asked B-4, who was holding a tricorder.

"Answer, Tin Man." Armus jeered.

"Yes." B-4 answered without hesitation.

"Maybe." Armus sneered, obviously pleased with itself. "Don't you want to ask me what I want?"

"No." Picard replied. "I want to see my people in the shuttle."

"No." Armus mimicked. He then proceeded to take control of B-4, threatening to use him to kill Crusher.

Picard looked at the android, concerned. He had never seen such a look of hate on the usually placid face before. He knew that B-4 was thinking of his beloved Sister, and what this beast had done to her.

"Armus, we're finished dealing with you." Picard had had enough.

"I have your man in here, and the others in the shuttle. I can kill them." Armus threatened.

"Yes. You can. But only I can command them. They follow my orders." Picard told it.

"Have them amuse me."

"Only if you let me see my people on the shuttle first. I must see them."

"Not possible."

"Then we are done here." Picard said, turning to walk away. His heart was heavy.

"You want to see your people? Then, here. Look at this one!" Armus spewed out Riker, who was very weak but still alive.

Picard grimaced.

"Here, have your other two as well if they're so important to you!" Armus laughed. "I still have the one you really want though."

Troi and Prieto appeared beside B-4.

"Enterprise, beam up the away team!" Picard cried. He watched as the others vanished. "Give her back to me." He turned angrily to Armus, his emotions finally overwhelming him.

"I killed her." Armus laughed harder. "It hurts you. I still have her."

Picard forced back his tears. Yes, this monster still had Melinas body.

"I bet you want to join her."

"Yes." Picard whispered.

"Well I won't let you!" Armus roared with laughter again. Laughter compareable to Datas wails of pain.

Then Picard realised. Those WERE wails of pain! Something was coming out of the ooze, sending visible blue electric currents up Armus's body.

"Jean...Luc..."

Picard dared not believe it. She looked severely weakened, and her body was still covered in a thin layer of the goo which made her appear slightly grey, but she was alive!

"I think it would be wise to beam us back to the ship now." Melina said. "I can't hold him off much longer..."

"Enterprise! NOW! Two to beam up!" Picard slammed his communicator.

"NO! You are dead! How did you trick me? How did you survive?!" Armus wailed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

–

"Of course, when those implants take over, you don't show human life signs." Crusher said a day later, after releasing Melina from Sick Bay. "Which is why I thought you were dead, and why Armus thought you were dead too."

"And I wasn't going to let him think any differently until I'd gotten my strength back." Melina replied.

"You're still going to have to have a few days off until you're fully recovered." Crusher warned as they walked towards Melinas quarters.

"I'm fine Bev, really I am." Melina grinned. She then saw two figures walking towards them.

"Sister!" Data cried with happiness. He wrapped his arms around her, much to Melinas surprise.

"Brother...when did YOU start showing emotion?!" Melina looked at Tasha, who giggled.

"I think you three have a bit of catching up to do." Crusher laughed.

"Data, why don't you tell Melina?" Tasha wrapped her arm around the androids waist.

"You mean...you two...?" Melina couldn't believe it. She laughed and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"We're still taking things slowly, it's going to be a long road, but we're going to learn together." Tasha smiled. Melina marvelled at the change in her friend. The darkness behind her eyes still lingered, but there was a new light about her that overpowered it.

"And you have my full blessing, Sister." Melina kissed her friends cheek. Tasha blushed a little. Sister. It sounded wonderful.

"Brother is in your quarters making you a roast dinner. May we join you?" Data asked.

"Sure." Melina said. A thought then crossed her mind.

"You guys head on without me, I'll be back in a minute. Not literally Brother!" She tapped her Brother on the head.

"And just where are YOU going?" Crusher asked.

"I will rest Bev, I promise, I just have to do something first." Melina promised, before heading for the Captains Ready Room.

"Enter." Picard barked when he heard the knock. Melina waltzed in.

"Melina, glad to see you're okay." The Captain quickly glanced up, before resuming his report.

"I heard a rumour." Melina sat down on the desk.

"Plenty of those on this ship." Picard replied, engrossed in his report.

"You stayed behind to get me back."

Picard stopped. He placed the PADD with his report down and pulled Melina into his lap.

"I wasn't going to leave you." His voice choked up. "I love you."

"I love you too Jean-Luc." Melina kissed him. "You could have been killed."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Picard buried his head against her chest. "You will understand if I don't let you on an Away Team for a while."

"As much as I don't like it." Melina chuckled. "Brother B-4 is making roast for dinner tonight, care to join us?"

"I'd love to." Picard looked into her eyes. "You go rest now."

Melina slowly forced herself off the Captains lap and headed back to her quarters.

"Hello Melina." She heard a familiar voice in the Turbolift.

"0! What are you doing here?" Melina turned to face her benefactor.

"Just checking up on you is all. I heard you had a near miss yesterday." 0 asked.

"Near miss?!" Melina cried. 0 chuckled.

"As long as you are safe."

Melina then had a thought.

"0, did you know about me having DNA from Khan Noonien Singh?" She asked.

0 looked guilty behind his mask.

"I did not want you to find out, lest you took on the crimes of your forefather as your own." He said. "You are not him."

"I know. I'm Melina Soong." Melina said. "Why won't you tell me who my biological parents are?"

"Because they do not want you." 0 frowned. "You are asking too many questions again Melina."

"Father told me that asking questions was the only way to learn." Melina pouted. 0 patted her head.

"I must go now. See you later!" He vanished.

Melina sighed. He always left if she asked questions. She desperately wanted to know the answers he had.

–

A large crowd had gathered in the Holodeck for the last round of the Martial Arts competition. Minnerly v Yar. It was an outdoor setting, a bright sunny day that put you in the mood for a good scrap.

"Why am I here?" Picard lamented. Melina giggled.

"You're the Captain, and I'm the Captain's wife, remember?" She poked his ribs. The day before, Melina and Jean-Luc had had a quick wedding, nothing too flashy, but with all of their dear friends and family there...minus Noonien Soong and Lore. Even Juilana had made the voyage at such short notice.

Picard sighed.

"Before we begin, a speech from our esteemed and recently married Captain!" Worf announced, making the Captain cringe further. Melina poked him again.

Picard stood up. "Let's have a fair fight, and leave nothing on the battlefield. I expect our competitors to give it their all, just like I expect our crew to give their all in everything they do." He quickly sat back down to much applause.

"There, how hard was that?" Melina cuddled up to her new husband. Picard kissed her forehead.

The gong sounded, and the two fighters went at it. Minnerly went straight for the offence, aiming some well-timed kicks at Tasha, who dodged and rolled out of the way, aiming a palm directly at Minnerly's back. She slammed his shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"Too easy." Tasha grinned. Of course, what she didn't realise was that she was at the edge of the ring. Minnerly slammed a kick into her mid-section, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Ring Out! Minnerly is our Champion!" Worf announced.

"Sister!" Melina groaned. "Got ahead of herself."

"Oh well. A lesson better learnt here than out in real combat don't you think?" Picard asked. Melina looked down towards her friend, who looked quite put out with herself.

She laughed. You could never stop Tasha being Tasha.


	7. The Measure of a Man

**My humble apologies for taking so long again. I've been very busy recently. I'll try and churn the new one out quicker, promise!**

* * *

"Will you come and play poker with us Sister?" Data asked.

"No thanks Brother. Jean-Luc and I are going out to meet one of his old friends on Starbase 173." Melina said, picking up the Captains clothes that had been draped haphazardly over a chair. "No wonder he needed a cleaner..." She shook her head. The pair had been married six months now, and were settling into married life quite well.

"I will pass my regards on to Tasha for you." Data said. New emotions like pleasure weren't quite as forthcoming as grief had been to Data, however he wasn't in any hurry to repeat the experience.

"Thank you Brother." Melina kissed his cheek as Picard walked in.

"I will be seeing Brother B-4 as well, is there anything you wish for me to pass on?" Data asked.

"Off to see your twin eh?" Picard smiled.

"No Sir. I am seeing my twin right now." Data replied. Picard looked confused.

"I was given to Mother and Father at the age of six months and four days, which makes my birthday the same as Data." Melina explained. "So really, I am his twin, not B-4 or Lore."

"Makes sense." Picard grumbled. Melina smiled at her brother.

"Have fun!" She saw her twin off. She then turned to Picard.

"Time to head off." Melina smiled. She took her husbands arm and the pair headed to the Transporter Room. "Who's this old friend of yours anyway?"

"No idea, they just requested a meeting." Picard replied.

"Interesting." Melina leaned her head on his shoulder. She was secretly hoping it was another old flame of his, it was always funny to see his face when confronted with another woman he'd racked off on.

Picard resisted the urge to shrug her off. He still felt uncomfortable with affection, particularly in public. Still, he couldn't deny that having her close comforted him, he couldn't forget how close he'd come to losing her forever.

–

The Picards sat in the cafe, both enjoying well-brewed tea when a strange woman appeared at the entrance.

"My god, it's Phillipa..." He went slightly red, making Melina giggle.

"What did you do to this one?" Melina asked.

"She and I had a fling which ended in her trying to court martial me for the loss of the Stargazer." Picard dipped his head. Melina felt a little embarrassed herself. The Stargazer had been where she had first laid eyes on her husband.

–

2355

"_This will be your new home for the next six months." Commander Lisle walked with Melina to the Transporter Room. Melina looked out of one of the windows. The Stargazer was a beautiful ship. "Your Captain will be Jean-Luc Picard, a friend of mine. Although to be fair, calling yourself a friend of Jean-Luc isn't much. Even his closest friends aren't that close to him." _

_The pair stepped onto the Transporter Pads and they arrived in the Transporter Room of the Stargazer. _

"_Good Evening! How are you? This is your new trainee for the next six months while she finishes her Starfleet training." Lisle greeted the man that welcomed them._

"_Nice to see you again. I'm Lieutenant Commander Jackson. Come on, I'll take you to see the Captain." Jack smiled at Melina, who, as only an 18 year old, looked petrified. "I take it you've never been on a ship before?"_

"_No Sir, just shuttles. My brothers went a few months before me...I've only just finished my second Doctrate." Melina blushed. Her first trip through space to Starfleet Academy had been a rocky ride on a hired old shuttle. You can imagine the horror..._

"_Excuse me?" Jackson did a double-take. "You're only 18!"_

"_I studied as a teen on Terlina 3. If you hadn't at least one Doctorate by the age of 15, you were considered an outcast." Melina gulped. _

"_Good lord you sciencey types are weird." Jackson sighed._

_They reached the Bridge, where Melina nearly forgot her fear in place of a new one. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was a intimidating man. Jackson took her up to his chair, where Melina nearly collided with a Science station._

"_Do you mind?!" Picard fumed. "I will not have bumbling incompetents on my Bridge!"_

"_No Sir." Melina gulped, feeling about two inches tall._

–

Melina couldn't help but feel two inches tall again at the memory. It had been a month after she left that the Stargazer had been destroyed.

"Well, well, I NEVER thought I'd see the day when Jean-Luc Picard was a married man." Phillipa Louvois walked over to them.

"What are YOU doing back in uniform?" Picard asked rather abruptly.

"Jean-Luc!" Melina chided.

"Indeed! You may look a hell of a lot younger but you're still the abrupt, crotchety old windbag you always were!" Phillipa smirked at Picard, who frowned while Melina giggled. "I'm Judge Phillipa Louvois." She held out her hand to Melina.

"Melina Picard." Melina stood up and shook the other womans hand. The look the two women shared left Picard with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Women..._

It dawned on him that he might have married the worst of the lot.

"So, what ARE you doing out here?" Picard asked as he nursed his tea.

"I am in charge of the Twenty third Sector JAG office. We're brand new. I have no staff but one terrified little Ensign. Hopefully we can make some good law out here." Phillipa said.

Melina smiled as the pair got into a heated debate about the loss of the Stargazer. She slipped a quick peek at her husband. The loss of his ship rankled him, she knew it by how his handsome eyes lowered at the memory. She reached out and put his hand on his.

"Captain Picard! Mrs. Picard." An old Admiral approached them.

"Admiral!" Picard stood up and greeted him. Melina stood too. Mrs. Picard. She tried to repress a proud giggle.

"Captain Louvois. You're acquainted with Captain Picard?" Admiral Nakamura asked.

"Yes, we're old friends. Excuse me." Phillipa pushed in her chair. "It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Picard."

Again with the Mrs. Picard! Melina did her best not to swoon.

She didn't pay much attention to the conversation until...

"We want to disassemble your Androids." Maddox said.

"WHOSE Androids?" Melina yelped. "You're not talking about Brother Data and Brother B-4?!"

"Brother?" Maddox looked at her funny.

"Yes. MY Brothers." Melina glared at him.

"Lieutenant!" Picard warned. "How about we go back to the ship and discuss this?"

"How about no?" Melina snapped.

"LIEUTENANT." Picard growled. "I will NOT tolerate insubordination, no matter what you're wearing on your left hand!"

"Fine." Melina glared.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Yes Sir." Melina snapped. Picard sighed. His wife could be very difficult when she had her back up!

–

Data knew Melina was out for blood when she first set foot on the Bridge. When the Admiral told Picard that Maddox was going to "work on his Androids" she looked ready to kill.

Instantly he felt a static around him. He didn't need to look at his sister to confirm she had put her shield up.

"Melina, drop the shield." Picard muttered to her.

She ignored him. He wasn't going to force the issue. Data was her family. His family. He knew Data would give his life for his younger sister.

Melina knew Maddox. He'd opposed B-4, Lore and Data entering the Academy. Thankfully the Academy had very much wanted Melina, her threat to never work for Starfleet if her Brothers weren't accepted was pretty much what turned the tables.

"Data, Maddox, Riker, my Ready Room." Picard ordered. He turned to Melina.

"What is going on?!" Tasha cried. "You can't just 'work' on my boyfriend!"

Maddox suppressed a snort.

"Melina, I know you're...furious but I need you to stay out here and let me handle this." Picard told her quietly. "Stay with Tasha, you two need each other."

"Jean-Luc...!" Melina was about to protest when her husband gave her a warning look. "Yes Sir." She dropped her head. She knew she was in Big Trouble.

She went to her console and Tasha came to console her. "It'll be okay, you know that the Captain will sort this out." Tasha smiled.

Melina sighed. "I know. I'm just terrified of the trouble I'm in for insubordination." She smiled weakly at her friend. "You try being married to the Captain someday."

"I'm sure Data will get a command one day Sister." Tasha rubbed Melinas shoulder. "Then you can tell me all about what I can and can't do."

"I'm sure Brother Data will be a lot kinder to you than what Jean-Luc is to me." Melina sighed.

–

"You're home late." Melina sat at the table in their quarters brewing a pot of tea.

"Yes, well. I've advised your Brother to leave Starfleet." Picard said, taking off his uniform. Melina lowered her head.

"I want to apologise for before-,"

"So you should. I will not have my senior officers acting like children in front of guests!" Picard growled. "And furthermore, I will not have my WIFE acting like a child in front of guests!"

"Yes Sir." Melina felt very small indeed. "I made your tea Sir."

Picard stopped. Melina only called him "Sir." when she was scared of him.

"Melina, please don't." He cupped her chin in his hand. "I know you're worried about your Brothers and you want to protect them, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. I know how things work."

Melina still looked away.

He hugged her closely. "I'm sorry I was harsh on you, but you know you stepped out of line."

She drew away.

"I'm going to go visit B-4 if that's okay with you?" She asked. Picard frowned. She was really upset, she was now asking permission to do things.

"You don't have to clear your every move by me, you're fully capable of taking care of yourself." He snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth he felt bad for snapping at her.

"Yes s-," Melina moved for the door but was stopped by a strong kiss from her husband. She realised his shirt was gone and melted into his arms.

"It's hard being the Captains Wife isn't it?" He asked as they cuddled later after their lovemaking.

"Mmmph." Was Melinas reply into his chest. He sighed and with a small knowing grin he fell asleep.

–

As Data put one thing into his bag, Melina pulled it out and put it back in its place.

"Sister, please stop being difficult." He said.

"Shan't. You're not the boss of me no more since you left Starfleet." Melina poked her tongue out at him.

"Your grammer is appauling."

"Your grammer is appauling."

"I thought we had moved past this?"

Just then Tasha and B-4 arrived.

"So it's true?" Tasha asked. Data moved to touch her.

"It will be okay Tasha." Data assured her. Tasha smiled and hugged him. Melina sighed. She could trust her Brothers when they said it was alright, what about Jean-Luc?

"Lieutenant Picard!" She heard a voice over the Comm.

"What's up?" She tapped her Communicator.

"We're having some issues with bacteria that got near the Warp Core, can you come and clean it up?" Geordi answered.

"Sure thing. On my way." Melina tapped her Communicator again. "If I've told them once, I've told them a million times to keep the Warp Core sanitized, but nooooooo." She kissed her Brothers on the cheek and left the room.

Tasha looked sadly up at Data. "You could always stay on board as family. You can both share my quarters!" She suddenly smiled.

"I would like that very much. That would be nice, wouldn't it Brother?" Data turned to B-4.

"I would like to stay with Brother and Sister." B-4 said. Tasha frowned.

"Where exactly ARE your quarters B-4 anyway?" She asked.

"I stay in the kitchen. I enjoy it there." B-4 replied.

"It lives in the closet, in other words."

The three spun around. Bruce Maddox stood there, looking at one of Datas books.

"Hey! Who taught you manners, the garbage disposal? You don't just enter someone's room and mess with their belongings without at least knocking!" Tasha snatched the book away. "_Sir_!"

"Watch your mouth Lieutenant or I'll have you for insubordination." Maddox snapped. He turned to Data. "I thought that we could talk this out, that I could try to persuade you. Your memories and knowledge will remain intact."

"You're not taking him, or Brother." Tasha said, before Data could react. "I love him."

"You're behaving like a idiot Lieutenant. It cannot love you back." Maddox replied, exasperated.

"Then tell me why he wept when he thought Sister had died. Tell me why he tried to put himself between myself and Armus when that monster tried to kill me." Tasha fired. "Tell me why Brother B-4 puts so much effort into his cooking, and why he is always there for his Sister."

Maddox sighed.

"I see I'm going to face no end of difficulty getting them off you and Lieutenant Picard." He said. "Never matter. One way or another, I will get them, and they will be reporting to me."

He left the room, leaving a very livid Tasha with the two Androids.

"He won't take you. He won't take either of you." Tasha choked back furious tears.

"You're my family."

–

"Your response is emotional and irrational." Maddox said.

"Irrational?" Picard was bemused.

"You are endowing Data and B-4 with human characteristics because they look human. But they are not. If it were a box on wheels I would not be facing this opposition." Maddox fired.

"Even if they were boxes on wheels they would still be my Brothers!" Melina cried. "Brother B-4 saved me from the Crystalline Entity! He helped Mother raise me!" She steadied herself. "Brother Data was the one who taught me to play the saxophone. He taught me the names of the stars, of the planets."

She looked at her husband. Phillipa sat back, watching the action.

"I will tell you again. Data and B-4 are valued members of my crew. Data is an outstanding Bridge officer. B-4 is the finest cook I have ever met. Both are my brothers-in-law." Picard told Maddox.

"If I am permitted to make this experiment, the horizons for human achievement become boundless. Consider, every ship in Starfleet with a Data on board, with a B-4 in the kitchen. Utilising its tremendous capabilities, acting as our hands and eyes in dangerous situations." Maddox pleaded.

"I would never do that to my Brothers." Melina scowled.

"WHY is she here?!" Maddox snapped.

"BECAUSE Commander, Melina happens to be the sibling of the two Androids you wish to dismantle. If anything, she is their 'owner'. Secondly, she is my wife. Thirdly and most importantly, she is my most trusted crew member, and I will back her judgement without question!" Picard immediately put Maddox back into his place.

"One would say she gave up ownership of her...'brothers' when she gave them to Starfleet." Maddox smirked. "Much in the same way the building contractors give their ships to Starfleet." He turned to Phillipa. "Would you allow the Enterprise to refuse a refit?"

"That's an interesting point." Phillipa mused.

"I won't let you hurt my family." Melina growled.

Maddox snorted.

Picard glared.

"There may be law to support the Commanders position." Phillipa said.

"Then find it. A ruling with such broad ranging implications must be supported. Phillipa, I hope you will use the same zeal that you did in the Stargazer court martial." Picard stared at the woman for a second, before turning to Melina. "Come Lieutenant."

Melina followed him out of the JAG office. She took his hand and looked up at him.

"I won't let him take your Brothers Melina. I promise." He hesitated, then put his arm around her and hugged her close as they walked down the corridor back to the cafe.

Melina wanted to believe him.

–

"You're kidding!"

"That's not fair!"

"Ladies!" Picard held up his hands to stop the protestations of Melina and Tasha.

"She called my Brothers TOASTERS Jean-Luc, I won't stand for it!" Melina fumed.

Data and B-4 looked at the Captain. They were all standing in the Ready Room, and Picard had just given word that the Brothers were property of Starfleet.

"We're going to fight this. I challenged the ruling. Captain Louvois will be compelled to hold a hearing. She may be overly attached to the letter of the law, but I suspect that she still understands its spirit. We will put to rest this question of your legal status once and for all. Now, I have been asked to represent you, but if there is some other officer with which you would feel more happy? " The Captain asked. Melina was about to open her mouth to suggest herself, but B-4 answered first.

"We have full faith in you Brother Captain." He said.

Melina froze up.

–

"Well, that could have gone worse...right?" Geordi said as they sat on the Bridge watching the proceedings through the viewscreen.

Melina groaned. Riker had ripped right through Picard and the Captain hadn't been able to do a thing. She got out of the Captains chair and headed for Ten Forward, where she knew he'd be.

She was walking down the corridor when she bumped into Picard.

"Jean-Luc-," She began, but he shushed her.

"I've got this Melina, I promise you. Have faith in me." He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "I need your faith in me."

She stared into his eyes. She could see the old man who had terrified her on her first day aboard the Stargazer. She could see the man who had come to her in her quarters and told her not to be frightened of space.

She looked down. "Yes Sir."

"I'm heading back to Starbase 173. Would you assemble everyone so that they can be there?" Picard asked. "There's a nice little viewing area outside the Courtroom, I need you there."

"Yes Sir!" Melina looked a little sharper. She kissed him, and went to get Tasha, Geordi, Worf and Dr. Pulaski.

They got to the viewing area just as Maddox and Riker walked past. Melina scowled at Maddox.

"I hope you realise what you're doing." She growled. "I will never forgive you if you hurt my Brothers, and Starfleet will never hear from me again."

"Is that a threat, Lieutenant?" Maddox glared back.

"Sounds more like a promise to me." Riker replied.

Melina went back to the others.

"You'd really leave Starfleet forever?" Geordi asked.

"My Brothers are everything to me." Melina replied.

"What about the Captain?" Pulaski asked.

Melina didn't answer. She couldn't think about that now.

She watched as Picard showed Data some of his possessions. A book he'd been given by the Captain. A doll that Melina had made for him as a child. His medals. A portrait of Tasha Yar.

She focused on the Captain. Every word he said made her wonder why she'd worried in the first place.

She watched as Picard tore Maddox to strips. Melina realised that he'd been right. She'd relied so heavily on her Brothers that she'd never let anyone else in.

It was time to change that. Picard had never let her down. He had even been willing to give his life for hers. It was time to let him in.

Once the final ruling had been given, everyone queued at the door to congratulate Data. Melina slipped through and found Picard.

"Jean-Luc!" She hugged him.

"Thank goodness that is over!" Picard hugged her back. She stepped away.

"Jean-Luc, I want to apologise for my behaviour over the past few days. I should have had more faith in you." Melina looked up at him.

"So you should. Now we need to get going." Picard brushed past her and went to address his crew. Melina was gobsmacked. Then she giggled. _Oh Jean-Luc Picard, what am I to do with you_?

She saw Maddox coming towards her.

"I would like to apologise for trying to break up your family." He said.

"So you should. Now I need to get back to the ship. Good day." Melina headed out of the courtroom.


	8. Q Who

**YAY, I kept my promise this time! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Up here?"

"Yes, that's great! Thank you Melina." Guinan smiled as Melina finished putting up the decoration. "Now this place seems a bit more relaxed."

"Doesn't it just? I love coming in here." Melina sat at the bar while Guinan made her a vanilla thickshake. "You make the place so much more inviting."

"Why thank you. It's nice to get the approval of the Captains wife." Guinan winked. They both laughed.

"Brother B-4 has yet to finish off those tablecloths he's making. He gets so wrapped up in his cooking sometimes I wonder if he really is a human pretending to be an Android." Melina drank the good iced drink.

"He's very special, your older brother. So it's just the three of you?" Guinan asked. Melina shook her head.

"Brother Lore is out there somewhere. He went AWOL while we were on the Herasay. Nearly killed three people on his way out." Melina said. Guinan looked shocked.

"I can't believe that a brother of yours would be like that." She shook her head. "Oh well, you can't choose your family, right?"

"No you...Guinan, do you sense something?" Melina perked up.

Guinan stood still for a second.

"Yes. There's something powerful here." Guinan hit her communicator. "Ten Forward to Bridge."

"Guinan?" Riker replied. "I don't remember you ever calling the Bridge before."

"Is everything alright? Melina and I have sensed something." Guinan replied, looking at Melina. Everyone else in Ten Forward seemed oblivious.

"How do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Nothing unusual happening Sir?" Melina asked.

"No, not that we've seen. We'll keep an eye out." Riker said.

"Thanks Sir." Melina looked at Guinan. "Wait, where's Jean-Luc?" That feeling was getting stronger. "I bet there's a certain omnipresence here..."

"The Captain?" Riker sounded surprised. Usually Melina kept a pretty close tab on her beloved. "Computer, locate Captain Picard."

"Captain Picard is not aboard this vessel." The Computer answered.

"I thought so." Melina growled.

"Commander, there is a shuttle missing from Bay Two." Worf notified them.

"I KNEW it!" Melina sounded more agitated.

"Knew?" Riker asked.

"I think we're about to get a visit from a VERY unwanted guest." Melina looked out into the stars.

"Q, if you hurt my husband I will destroy you."

–

Ten Forward was quiet. Melina and Guinan were dusting under the shelves.

"I do love it when you come in here and help. Between you and your Brothers I get so much more done." Guinan thanked Melina.

"Any time." Melina sighed. "Six hours. One full shift."

"We'll find Jean-Luc, don't you worry." Guinan touched the younger womans face.

"You're right Picard. This is the proper venue for our discussion."

"I KNEW IT!" Melina jumped up and ran to Picard, who caught her and held her tightly.

"Ugh." Q looked at them. "If it isn't Lieutenant Soong."

"It's Lieutenant Picard now thank YOU." Melina snapped.

"Ew!" Q looked disgusted as the pair held each other.

"I knew it was you." Guinan glared at Q.

"YOU!" Q got up from his perch. "Picard, if you had HALF the sense you pretend to have, you would get her off your ship immediately." He raised his hand. "And if you like, I'd be more than pleased to expedite her departure."

Guinan raised her hands to attack, and Melina dropped and threw up her shield to protect Guinan.

"You know him?" Picard asked.

"We have had some 'dealings'." Guinan replied.

"Those 'dealings' were more than two centuries ago!" Q fired. "This creature is not what she appears to be. She's an imp, and where she goes, trouble always follows."

"Finally look into a mirror did you Q?" Melina shot. Picard suppressed a chuckle. He was quite prepared to let Melina deal with Q in her own way.

"Besides, what are YOU doing here? You agreed to stop meddling with us!" Melina demanded.

"Why Picard, why are you letting your mate grill me?" Q sighed melodramtically.

"You will speak with Melina as if you were speaking with me!" Picard bellowed. "Answer her!"

Just then, Riker, Worf and Tasha appeared, ready to attack.

"Why, if it isn't Riker, Tasha and Micro-Brain." Q greeted the three.

"What do you want Q?" Riker demanded.

"So harsh!" Q acted wounded. "I only wish to join the crew of the Enterprise."

Melina snorted, trying to repress a laugh. Riker hid his mouth behind his hand and Tasha giggled.

"It's true! Captain, I offer you my services as an advisor and comrade." Q said.

"You got booted from the Continuum." Melina chuckled.

"That is irrelevant." Q snapped.

"You're not joining my crew. Now shoo." Picard turned his back on Q and sat back at the bar.

"I come here bearing the gift of knowledge and I'm dismissed out of hand." Q looked offended.

"Diddums." Melina placed herself in the Captains lap.

Q fumed.

"You think you're ready to face what's out there? It's wonderous. It's dangerous. You NEED me." He snapped.

"We have coped well without you so far Q." Riker said.

"Against pitiful adversaries. The Romulans. The Klingons. They're NOTHING compared to the spectacle that awaits you." Q warned.

"We've survived thus far, and we will continue to survive. Go away." Picard glared at Q.

"So be it." Q snapped his fingers.

"Q don't!" Guinan cried. Too late. The Enterprise was sent hurtling through space. Eventually, they stopped.

Picard looked at Melina. She looked back.

Something wasn't right.

"Con permiso, Capitan. The hall is rented, the orchestra engaged. It's now time to see if you can dance." Q disappeared with a bow.

And that's when Melina started screaming.

6/5

"Dr. Pulaski, anything?" Picard asked.

"I've had to keep her sedated to keep her quiet. Something about voices, about unity." Pulaski frowned. "She seems better when the implants receede, but not by much."

"Well, keep her under sedation." Picard looked at his wife. Her eyes were panicked. Her breathing was ragged.

Melina had been moved to Sick Bay after she started screaming and thrashing. Ignoring advice from Guinan to turn back, Picard had decided to explore a little first.

"Jean-Luc..." She breathed.

"Hold on Melina, we'll find out what's happening to you." Picard whispered.

"Where are we?"

"Near the J Two Five system."

"I hear them."

"Who do you hear Melina?"

"Their voices. Their Collective..." Melinas breathing became erratic. "THEY'RE COMING!"

"CAPTAIN!" He heard Riker on the Communicator.

"Commander what's going on?" Picard asked.

"An alien ship approaching!" Riker replied.

"I'm on my way." Picard headed to the Bridge.

Pulaski kept an ear out for Melina, who had gone strangely quiet since the appearance of the alien vessel.

Suddenly Melina got up, the positronics active. She moved slowly and methodically towards the computer, as if controlled by puppet strings. Pulaski ran to grab her, but was flung back. Melina began accessing the database.

"CAPTAIN, your wife is accessing all the crew info! I think she's under some sort of mind-control!" Pulaski hit her communicator.

Picard had been in Engineering where one of the aliens had beamed aboard. Immediately he bolted to Sick Bay.

"MELINA!" He cried.

Melina stared at him. "Jean-Luc...help us..." She begged.

"Us?" Picard asked.

"Jean-Luc...We want to fight it..." Tears began to well in Melinas eyes. Picard grabbed her and held her tightly. The implants receeded.

"Help me Jean-Luc..." Melina sobbed.

6/5

"Because her people had contact with the Borg, I have requested Guinan to participate in this conference. You are aware of what occurred just now in main Engineering." Picard spoke to the crew in the Observation Lounge.

"Yes." Guinan replied. "And in Sick Bay." She looked kindly at Melina, but Melina still felt guilty and huddled closer to Picard.

Picard wasn't letting Melina out of his sight since the incident, not that Melina was complaining. She didn't want to be away from him lest she start acting strangly again.

"What happened between your people and the Borg?" Picard asked, running his hand over Melinas hair.

"I wasn't there personally, but from what I'm told, they swarmed through our system. And when they left, there was little or nothing left of my people." Guinan looked bitter.

"Guinan, if they were that aggressive, why didn't the Borg attack? They could have but they didn't." Riker asked.

"We attack as a Collective. We are the Borg, resistance is futile." Melina murmured.

Data took his Sisters hand and squeezed it. "What has happened to you Sister?" He asked.

"Her implants are part-Borg technology."

The crew turned to look at 0, who had appeared in the room.

"Borg technology?" Picard asked.

"Yes. The Borg are relentless, they will devour whole species into their Collective. In effect, Melina is part-Borg herself. That is why she can hear their voices. She is one of them." 0 said.

"Then remove the implants!" Data demanded.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. The Borg have the ability to adapt as you saw in Engineering. Melina has adapted to my powers, and they will not affect her." 0 told him.

"You..." Data began to feel a new emotion. It was anger. How dare this creature hurt his Sister like this?!

"I must go now." 0 left.

"That cowardly...how could he do this?!" Tasha yelled.

"Absolutely disgusting, pops in, gives us some random information and then leaves before he has to face the responsibility of what he's done to Lieutenant Picard!" Riker fumed.

"They're hailing us." Melina whispered.

"Captain, we are being hailed." They heard Worf over the Communicator.

"On screen." Picard said. They saw the interior of the Borg ship. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard-,"

"We have analysed your defensive capabilities as being unable to withstand us. If you defend yourselves, you will be punished." The Borg said, Melina's voice eerily joining them. "Our drone, Sixth of Five is already aboard and will monitor your behaviour."

The communication ended.

"Sixth of Five?" Picard mused.

"The Borg you killed in Engineering was One of Five. It has been replaced. The next Borg was Two of Five." Melina said. "So they've added me to that team...my designation is Sixth of Five."

"You are NOT Sixth of Five, you are NOT Khan Noonien Singh, you are Melina Louise Picard, Lieutenant aboard the U.S.S Enterprise, you-,"

"I'm not a tyrant, I'm just annoying." Melina said, with a hint of a smile.

"Exactly." Picards voice softened.

"I don't want to hear their voices anymore. I want to go home." Melina sighed heavily, trying not to cry.

Picard went to embrace her when the Borg attacked, and she started screaming again.

–

Melina slumped next to the Captains chair. Her vision was blurred. One image was of the Bridge in front of her. The overlaying image was of four Starfleet Officers walking through the Borg ship. She could see everything the Borg saw. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and block out both images but she was worried about her Brother and Sister.

"We can see them...on our ship." She whimpered.

"Hush now Melina." Picard stroked her head. "Hold on a little longer."

"Yes Sir." Melina nodded. She began the breath heavily.

"They're going to attack again!" She cried.

"Beam the away team out now! Engineering, full power out of here! Let's see if we can outrun them!" Picard commanded.

The Enterprise sped away as Data, Riker, Worf and Tasha Yar walked back onto the Bridge. The Borg ship followed.

"Fire photon torpedoes, let's see if we can slow them down!" Picard commanded.

The torpedoes failed. The Borg began to drain the shields.

"No!" Picard growled. Without warning, Melina activated her implants and ran to her console.

"We...we won't let them hurt our family..." She activated her shield around the Enterprise as she had done against Q.

"You won't hold out forever Augment." Qs voice echoed through the Bridge. Picard could already see the strain on Melinas body. She screamed again as the Borg tried to stop her from within.

"Q. End this." Picard demanded.

"Moi? What makes you think I am either inclined or capable to terminate this encounter?" Q appeared in Data's place, moving Data next to Tasha.

"If we all die, here, now, you will not be able to gloat. You wanted to frighten us. We're frightened. You wanted to show us that we were inadequate. For the moment, I grant that. You wanted me to say I need you. I need you!" Picard cried as Melina gave out.

The Enterprise was returned to where they had started.

Q switched places with Riker.

"That was a difficult admission. Another man would have been humiliated to say those words. Another man would have rather died than ask for help." Q said.

"I know what you've done here Q." Picard replied. "But I think the lesson could have been learnt without the deaths of 18 of my crew."

"Oh boo hoo hoo, if you can't take a little bloody nose than go home and crawl under your bed." Q sneered. It's not safe out here. It's wondrous, with treasures to satiate desires both subtle and gross, but it's not for the timid."

Q disappeared. Melinas breathing returned to normal.

"He's right." She said. "It's certainly not for the timid."

6/5

Melina looked out the window of Ten Forward while Picard and Guinan played chess and discussed the Borg. She smiled at Picard, who smiled back. She put her hand to her tummy.

Melina couldn't forget those voices. She knew that the Borg would come.

And that whatever happened, she had to protect her family.

Including the one that was going to be coming in nearly eight months time.


	9. Deja Q

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Melina could hear her crewmates in Ten Forward talking about the moon that was about to crash into the planet, but she wasn't paying attention.

She was HUNGRY.

"Another drink Melina?" Guinan asked.

"I need food Guinan, where's Brother B-4?" Melina asked, resting her head on the table. "Pregnancy doesn't agree with me."

"I found some of my pregnancies worked, others didn't. I guess little bubba is ready to come out, and is waiting for just the right time." Guinan smiled. "I'll go get B-4 to cook you up something."

"Fried rice with marshmellows and tomato sauce please." Melina asked, just as Worf walked in.

"Make that two please." He said. Guinan shuddered, but went back to the Kitchens to get Melina her food.

"How are you Melina? I trust your pregnancy is going well?" Worf asked.

"I'm torn between wanting to stay home and care for my child and going back to service." Melina admitted.

"Mr. Wesley is doing well, and the Captain is happy to let you job-share with him." Worf replied.

"That might be the way to do it." Melina smiled. "How's things going for Bre'el Four?"

"Terrible." Worf admitted. "But we will find a way."

Their meals arrived. Guinan turned away quickly as both of them hammered into their meals, not sure whether she was more disgusted by the food or by the lack of manners.

–

"Nice to see you on the Bridge Ma'am." Riker said as Melina entered the Bridge.

"Commander, I'm still a Lieutenant, you shouldn't call me Ma'am." Melina felt a tad embarrased.

"You're pregnant with the Captains child Ma'am, you'll go back to being Lieutenant when you return to duty." Riker smiled.

"How are you going with this satellite?" Melina asked.

"Not good." Riker sighed. He offered Melina his chair, which she declined. Frowning, Riker gently moved her into the chair.

Picard smirked and looked back at the screen. "How long before impact?" He asked of Data.

"Twenty nine hours, Sir. Projecting it somewhere on the western continent. That would destroy an area eight hundred kilometres in radius." Data replied.

" That damage would be insignificant, Captain, compared to the seismic repercussions massive landquakes, and tsunami." The Scientist on the viewscreen said.

"The force would raise a cloud of dust around the planet, leading to a significant temperature reduction. We could be looking at our own ice age." Said another.

Picard quickly conferred with Geordi in Engineering about moving the moon back into it's proper orbit.

"We'll keep you informed of our progress. Picard out." Picard finished his discussion with the Scientists and turned to his wife as the Enterprise started to push.

"How's my future child doing?" He asked.

"It kicked me." Melina frowned. Picard chuckled.

"Apparently I was quite an active baby myself." He knelt before her kissed her. "Anyway, do you have any...what the?!" Picard was interrupted by a strange noise.

"What IS that?!" Riker demanded.

"It feels familiar..." Melina stood up.

"Impluse engines are passing safety limits! We're seconds from automatic shut down!" Geordi yelped over the Communicator.

"Reduce engine power! Tractor beam off!" Picard bellowed.

"Tasha! What the hell do the sensors say?!" Riker demanded.

"The sound isn't registering Commander!" Tasha replied.

"Q." Melina said.

Sure enough, the renegade omnipresence appeared before them, butt naked.

–

"You're CERTAIN he's telling the truth?" Picard asked over dinner that night.

"Yup, I can't sense any of his Q powers anymore. He's human alright. OW!" Melina clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Picard got up and helped his wife to the sofa.

"Your child just kicked me fair in the stomach." Melina groaned. Then she let out another cry of pain.

"Braxton Hicks contractions again?" Picard asked.

"Yeah...where's Bev when you need her?" Melina asked.

"I'll call her over." Picard hit his communicator.

"I don't know why we can't just beam the kid out." Melina groaned.

"You KNOW that's extremely dangerous to the mother and child." Picard warned her. "Captain to Sick Bay, she's contracting again."

"She's suggested teleporting again?" Crusher asked.

"Yup." Picard replied as Melina lay down, looking tired.

"You know I can't give her anything Jean-Luc, not until the baby is born." Crusher pointed out.

"Surely in the 24th Century they've figured out how to make childbirth painless!" Picard groaned.

"Nope, still working on it." Crusher chuckled. "Hot compress and a cup of tea."

"Sounds great. Picard out." Picard sighed. "Think about it, a few more days and then we'll meet our little enfant." He knew Melina loved it when he came out with little words of French. "Notre bébé doux petit."

Melina giggled.

–

Next morning, Picard took Melina and went and saw Q.

"Ah, you've come to apologise. How nice. All's forgiven. No offense taken." Q said as he saw the Picards. "And what is that bulbous growth on your midsection Lieutenant?"

"That would be our child. Due to be born either tomorrow or the day after." Melina smiled weakly.

"Which is why you SHOULDN'T be wandering the corridors. However, we have more pressing issues." Picard said.

_What the hell is more pressing than the birth of your first child?! _Melina fumed silently.

"Q, what exactly is going on?" Picard demanded.

"Well, how can I know what's going on? I've been in this dungeon of yours, alone, helpless, bored to tears." Q grumbled.

Melina sighed as the two men to and fro'd. She was starting to feel weak.

"Jean-Luc..." She held her husbands arm, feeling tired.

"Misters Data and B-4, report to Detention Cell Three." Picard spoke into his communicator. "Computer, remove the forcefield. If you are human, which I seriously doubt, you will have to work hard to earn our trust."

"I'm not worried about that, Jean-Luc. You only dislike me. There are others in the cosmos who truly despise me." Q replied. Melina wobbled.

"How dreadful it must be to incubate ones offspring inside oneself." Q said.

"Yes and no." Melina said as Picard gently sat her on the floor. "I feel weak and hungry and sore all the time, but I know I'm going to have a new life with me very soon. Come and feel Q." Melina reached out to Q, who baulked.

"Feel?" Q asked.

"Yes, you can feel the baby through my skin." Melina said. Q tentitively took Melinas hand, and she guided it to where the baby was.

"Ooooh! It moved!" Q cried.

"You felt the baby kick." Melina giggled.

"Smart child." Picard said dryly.

Data and B-4 walked in.

"Mister Data, you are hereby assigned to Q for the remainder of his stay. You will escort him to Mister La Forge in Engineering. B-4, take Melina to Sick Bay and keep a strict eye on her – the moment labor starts I want to know!" Picard commanded.

"Aye Sir!" The two Brothers replied. B-4 picked Melina up gently and carried her away.

"I want to see the baby." Q said.

Picard groaned.

–

"So, for all your protestations of friendship, your real reason for being here is protection." Picard glared at Q as they stood in Sick Bay. Melina was in labor, Q had been attacked and Data, B-4 and Tasha were torn between annoyance at Q and worry for Melina and the baby.

"You're very smart, Jean-Luc, but I know human beings. They're all sopping over with compassion and forgiveness. They can't wait to absolve almost any offence. It's an inherent weakness in the breed. " Q said as Crusher finished looking him over.

"It's our greatest strength Q. You'll see." Melina said weakly before crying in pain. Picard bolted to his wifes side. Q watched from his bed.

Data, B-4 and Tasha backed away as Crusher began instructing Melina when to push. Soon enough, a little head appeared, followed by a small body. Q blinked. He had seen the births of planets, of stars, of whole solar systems and galaxies, but never before had he witnessed a species giving birth.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Crusher smiled. Q was stunned.

"Hello there Issac." Melina held her new son as Picard held her up. The little creature opened his eyes to see his two parents looking down on him. And sure enough, he cried.

"What a noise! Can't you make it be quiet?" Q complained, earning him scowls from everyone except Melina.

"Welcome to the world, Issac Maurice Picard." Picard said as Issac took his fathers finger into his tiny hand, and began to drink from his mothers breast.

"Come and look Q." She said. Q tentitively got up and had a look at baby Issac. He was all tiny and pink and wrinkled.

"If I had my powers I would grant you every blessing I could, tiny one." Q said softly, finally humbled.

Tasha snuggled closer to Data, and Crusher took B-4s hand.

Soon however, the Bre'el moon was close to its perigee, and they had to get back to work. Melina sighed and placed the newborn into his crib.

"You're only hours old and already you've exhausted me little one." She smiled.

She rested quite well until chaos erupted. Data was brought in on a stretcher, Picard was livid, Geordi and Tasha were worried. Q seemed nonplussed.

"Is Brother okay?" Melina got up. Picard hugged her.

"He tried to save Q from the Calamarain." He said.

"It's as if he was electrocuted." Crusher groaned.

"Oh, no bother then. He used to do it all the time when I was about seven. I used to just discharge and reset his motor pathways then recouple his autonomic nodes. Piece of cake really." Melina lay back down.

"He's done this before?" Geordi asked.

"Well...Brother Lore might have helped." Melina shrugged. "He was going through a particularly rebellious stage."

"You're kidding. It's lucky Lore didn't get to you, you would have died." Crusher said.

"Let us not overstate the matter here, Doctor. I'm mortal and I survived. The cheers are overwhelming." Q muttered.

"Q, you exceed your own standards of self-preoccupation. You have no concern for an officer who may have saved your life!" Picard bellowed.

"He's strong, he'll survive." Q replied.

"Osmotic pressure still rising. Maybe we can by-pass the flow regulator." Geordi suggested. Melina got up, walked over and flicked Data's off-switch. "Oh..." Geordi looked a little sheepish.

"Like I said, it's happened before." Melina smiled.

"I think it would be best if everyone just got out of here. You're free to take Issac back to your quarters." Crusher said to Melina. "It's not like he's too far from medical assistance."

"Thanks Doctor." Melina kissed Crushers cheek. Just then, Issac awoke and started screaming.

"Probably best we take him now." Picard picked his baby son up.

–

Melina dozed on the sofa in the Ready Room while Picard fed Issac.

"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?

Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don."

Issac soon dropped off as his father sang the old French lullaby. Smiling, Picard placed the boy into the crib that had been set up behind the desk.

Picard sat back down and looked at the reports from the last attempt at moving the moon. Damn Q and his interferrence! Even as a powerless human he still managed to ruin things.

Although he couldn't ruin this. Not his family. The wife and child he'd secretly always wanted but never gotten. It seemed to make the mission to save Bre'el Four all the more important.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Picard said.

"You're right, of course. I am extraordinarily selfish. But it has served me so well in the past." Q walked in. He looked at the crib. "I'm almost like that baby over there."

"At least Issac grow out of his self-preoccupation and become a fine young man, much unlike yourself." Picard frowned.

"Don't be so hard on me, Jean-Luc. You've been a mortal all your life. You know all about dying. I've never given it a second thought. Or a first one, for that matter. I could have been killed. If it hadn't been for Data and that one brief delay he created, I would have been gone. No more me. And no one would have missed me, would they? Data may have sacrificed himself for me. Why?" Q pondered.

"That's his special nature." Picard smiled. "He and his Brother have learnt the lessons of humanity well. Did you know it was B-4 who saved the baby Melina from the Crystalline Entity?"

"After everything I've seen, I'm not surprised." Q said. "When I ask myself if I would have done the same for him, And I am forced to answer no, I feel, I feel ashamed. I don't have anywhere to hide from my failings."

"Q, I'm not your father confessor. You will receive no absolution from me. You have brought nothing but pain and suffering to this crew. And I'm still not entirely convinced that all this isn't your latest attempt at a puerile joke." Picard said.

"It is a joke. A joke on me. The joke of the universe. The king who would be man. As I learn more and more what it is to be human, I am more and more convinced that I would never make a good one. I don't have what it takes. Without my powers, I'm frightened of everything. I'm a coward, and I'm miserable, and I can't go on this way." Q sighed. He took one last look at Issac. "I pity that child."

"I hold high hope for him." Picard replied.

"You're right. He's far stronger than me already." Q left.

An hour passed. Melina woke up.

"Your sleep is still patchy." Picard said.

"Yeah. I'll have to fix that." Melina replied. "How long was I out?"

"About six hours." Picard replied. "Q came in here looking for sympathy."

"You know Issac will face the same problems as Q." Melina pointed out. "When he realises he's not the centre of the universe."

Picard looked towards the crib. "He'll be okay."

Melina smiled.

"You stay here while I go out to the Bridge. When Issac wakes we'll go back to our quarters and see if we can't get some real sleep." Picard smiled back.

"Yeah, right. Mother says I was impossible to get to sleep." Melina looked out of the windows. "But then, she only had me from when I was six months old. No one knows what I was like as a newborn."

Picard kissed her cheek. "I bet you were annoying." He winked at her. Melina scowled at him and he left the Ready Room with a bit of a chuckle. He did enjoy getting one back at his wife every now and again.

"Captain, an unscheduled shuttle has just been launched." Worf said.

"Opening hailing frequencies." Tasha added.

"Shuttle occupant, identify yourself." Picard said.

Q appeared on the viewscreen.

"Oh good lord...look, I don't want to know, just get back here." Picard rolled his eyes.

"It's easier this way. They won't bother you after I'm gone." Q said.

"He has a point." Riker quipped.

"Extend shields around the shuttlecraft." Picard groaned.

"Please, don't fall back on your tired cliché of charging to the rescue just in the nick of time. I don't want to be rescued. My life as a human being has been a dismal failure. Perhaps my death will have a little dignity." Q said.

"Q, there is no dignity in this suicide!" Picard barked.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Death of a coward, then. So be it. But as a human, I would have died of boredom." Q waved goodbye.

Picard sighed.

"This goes against my better judgment. Transporter room three, lock on to shuttle one. Beam it back into it's bay." He commanded. Riker looked horrified. "What? It's a perfectly good shuttlecraft."

Melina came out of the Ready Room, holding Issac, who looked curiously at his Uncle Data.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Q has decided to act noble for once and is leading the Calamarain away." Riker told her.

"Oh." Melina looked at the viewscreen.

"Captain, I can't beam Q back!" They heard Geordi over the communicator. "In fact, shields, tractorbeam, everything is frozen!"

"What the devil is going on?!" Picard bellowed.

"PLEASE not in front of the baby!" Melina admonished him.

"I will NOT have children on my Bridge! Back to your quarters!" Picard growled. Melina rolled her eyes and took Issac back to their quarters.

"Your Papa can be a bit of a grouch." Melina said as they wandered down the corridor to the Captains Quarters. Inside Melina fed and changed Issac, and then prepared for some sleep when Q appeared.

"You have your powers back I see?" Melina said.

"I thought I would come and say thank you. For your kindness." Q smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, pregnancy made me soft." Melina scowled.

"I understand. Now for you young Issac. I have a gift for you. A promise, that if ever you should need a helping hand, I will come for you." Q looked down at the baby, who gurgled back.

"Liar."

Melina spun around. 0 glared at Q.

"You liar. I know you. You will break your promise." 0 said. "You did it in my dimension, and you will do it again."

"Who the hell are you?!" Q was taken aback.

"This is my guardian 0, he's the one who gave me the implants and who gave me to Mother and Father." Melina explained.

"Believe me. I will keep my promise to this child. Seeing his birth, and what his Mother went through to bring him into this world has changed me." Q said. 0 frowned, and disappeared.

"I believe you...Brother." Melina put a hand on Q's shoulder. Q froze. Brother.

"Thank you Human. I just wish your husband had as much faith in me." Q winked, before disappearing too.

Melina looked out at the stars. They were all beautiful.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her, and she felt her beloved Jean-Luc close to her.

"Q fixed the moon for us." Picard said.

"I figured. He's not all that bad you know." Melina replied, much to her husbands horror.


End file.
